


Only Fools Fall For You

by adevilkissedme



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, bts centered, but tons of side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevilkissedme/pseuds/adevilkissedme
Summary: The Gang!AU literally no one asked for. Min Yoongi is the leader of a local gang. Jungkook accidentally got caught into trouble and, apparently, Yoongi is the only one that can help him





	1. Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, the gang!au full of clichés no one asked for. I hope this isn't too bad and I'll be very grateful if you let me know grammar/redaction mistakes here and there. If you read it, please let me know what did you think about it ^.^

_Please save me tonight._

Min Yoongi never thought he would see Jungkook as anything more than a mere distraction. Someone to play with. Now he cursed himself because, of course, Jungkook became so much more than just some fun. Damn. It still hurt thinking about it, even after all this time. How long had it been anyway? It seemed to him like an eternity but it probably wasn’t even that long since… Well, since things became all fucked up. It was no use thinking about it anyway.

 _You have changed_ , had said Hoseok. Ha! Of course he had changed. And that was exactly the thing that worried Min Yoongi the most. He couldn’t just become some lame person. He was too much for being that. But damn, it hurt. Maybe, he thought, he just deserved it. He thought maybe he should call Jungkook. Maybe he was fortunate enough and Kook hadn’t changed his phone number. No. That would mean swallowing his pride way too much. And after so long it’d be just pathetic. His cigarette was light up between his fingers, but remained untouched until it had almost consumed itself. Yes. He had to move over. It was no use thinking about him anymore. He had made it clear he would never be coming back.

Yoongi threw away his cigarette and lighted another one. He observed the birds in the sky as he smoked quietly. Jung Hoseok sat beside him, but somehow managed not to disturb the scene at all. Hoseok crossed his long arms over his chest and observed Yoongi. He was waiting for him to say something. Yoongi had changed his hair. Yesterday his hair was still black and longish. Today, it was mint green and freshly cut. Yoongi finished his cigar and sighted heavily.

“Suga, time to go.” Hoseok gave him a warm smile and Yoongi nodded and stood up. He adjusted his pants and discretely hid his gun between his clothes after checking one more time it was charged. Yes, it was no time to think about Jeon Jungkook.

 

Eighteen months ago, same time and almost the same place.

His hair was bleached then. After getting his money from a couple of young small business-owners, Yoongi met with Hoseok. He would take care of the money. He told Yoongi that some guys of the zone hadn’t paid him yet. Yoongi remembered that they hadn’t paid for months. They were in economic trouble. But in all this time Yoongi hadn’t seen a single won. And that was unacceptable.

“Let’s just give them a warning and three more days.”

“What makes you think they’ll pay in three days if they haven’t done it already?” Hoseok finished counting the money Yoongi had given him and packed it on his pocket. He raised an eyebrow.

“In three days they just won’t have any other option.” They decided visiting the family in question. They had a teenage son and as for the rest, it was only a middle-aged couple who had immersed themselves into some debt with the Bangtan gang. Yoongi thought they were lucky. Any other gang would have probably done quite some things to get the money back already.

“Good evening, Mr. Choi.” Smiled Suga as soon as the man opened the door. He was pale and fear was painted on his face.

“Suga— “ he started saying, but Yoongi made a gesture with his finger that made him shut up. He kept smiling.

“I don’t need your excuses, Mr. Choi. I’ve been patient enough but the business, you know, just doesn’t work like that. I understand your circumstances, but I can’t wait anymore. I know it’s sad, but I’m not a NGO. You have three days left.”

“But three days is too soon.”

“That’s all I can give. Hoseok here will come to get the money.” The man exhaled and his shoulders fell. A face showed up from behind him. A very tall boy with light brown hair and curious eyes.

“Dad, is there anything wrong?” Suga smiled at the boy too. He couldn’t be much younger than himself.

“It’s ok, help your mother prepare dinner, Junhong.” The boy gave Yoongi a distrustful stare as he got into the kitchen, but the older just kept his little smile intact.

“Anyway, I think we made things clear, right?” Mr. Choi still looked like he wanted to say something, but Yoongi was already getting into the car. Before closing the door, he added: “Say hi to your wife from me.” As they were leaving, Yoongi saw the fear in Mr. Choi’s eyes. He felt almost sorry. Almost. “Hobi,” he said. The black haired man hummed. “I feel like going to the club today, what do you say?”

“I say it sounds great.”

 

As soon as Yoongi entered the _Joker_ club, he went directly to the owner. But Kim Namjoon was nowhere to be found. Suga thought _well, you miss it Joon_. They were old friends. And now that Namjoon was the owner of one of the most popular clubs in the city, they met way more often. There was always something to do in that club: business, plans to make, other gangs to keep an eye on, all type of transactions and even just speaking to Namjoon. That place was full of rich kids and celebrities that would pay ridiculous amounts for some dope. Especially when they were more drunk and more drugged, that0s when they paid the most. The price started high and only got higher as the night passed by.

Yoongi wasn’t too fond of clubs. But Hoseok loved them. He loved dancing, he knew everybody and he always managed to make contacts and money. Hoseok, was truly the best ally Yoongi could have. Way too much people saw Yoongi as a scary and cold person. His widely-known bitterness and dry humor had earned him the name “Suga” when he was in high school. Now, years later and cities away from that time, they still called him the same way. When he arrived to Seoul running away from a family he hated, he had nothing but the clothes he was wearing. In a sense, it was similar to Hoseok’s situation at the time. He and his sister had to part ways to find jobs so they could maintain their sick grandmother. She went to Busan, he came to Seoul. Hoseok and Yoongi met in the train station. Yoongi was observing a vending machine with hungry eyes but he had no money to buy any food. Hoseok had money for only a chocolate bar. But he divided it and offered Yoongi, a total stranger, half of his food. Since that moment, they had been always together. Leading a criminal life wasn’t exactly someone’s dream as a child but it paid fees. Hoseok could pay for his grandmother’s treatments and even had some extra money for helping his sister. As for Yoongi… Well, he only had himself so he could spend his money in some extravagant ways.

“So,” a familiar voice spoke from the bar. “What have we done to deserve your presence here tonight, _Suga_?” She pronounced his name slowly, in a way that was full of fun and irony. Her hard eyes were in full contrast with her thin lips, curved in the smallest of smiles. “Did you come to do some dirty business and leave the mess over here for us to clean?”

“It’s always a pleasure to see you too, Seulgi. Truly.” He rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, his elbow leaning on the bar. She laughed, but it was full of poison.

“Will you have some drink?”

“Can I have another bartender for it?”

“I’m alone for now.”

“Then I’m fine.” She put a glass of tonic in front of him anyway, loudly enough for him to know there was a drink waiting, even without looking in that direction. “How can I know you didn’t put arsenic in there, huh? I know you hate me enough to do that.” He turned to her, who was suddenly very interested in cleaning some margarita glasses. “Where’s Joy?”

“She has a free night. Lucky her. She’d love to see you, though.” Yoongi couldn’t help but smirking while having a sip of his drink.

“Did she tell you so?”

“Are you seriously egocentric enough to think everyone talks about you?”

“Well, everybody _talks about me_. I can’t help it. I’m usually not interested in what anybody has to say about me, but I can make an exception for Joy.” Seulgi snorted and Yoongi was grateful he wasn’t the cloth she was twisting between her hands. “Anyway, who is dancing tonight?”

“I think it’s Solji, not sure.”

“And when will be your turn to go up there and dance?”

“You can keep on dreaming.” Yoongi laughed and as he was leaving, glass in hand, he heard her muttering _cocky bastard_. Hoseok had already sneaked into de VIP zone with some people he knew. Yoongi asked himself how could he know so many people.

 

One thing had to be said: Kim Namjoon had great taste. The place’s decoration, atmosphere and music was always good and all people working in there were perfect: pretty waiters, amazing dances and spectacles, good DJ’s… It looked more like a modeling agency, really. LE greeted him from the corner in which she was playing her music. She was nice and could be sweet but she knew lots of people and let’s say that she was one of the few people who could really scare Yoongi. A tough girl, that’s why Namjoon liked her. Anyway. Yoongi waved back at her and she smiled. No one else approached him in any way, though he could make some selling to a couple of chaebols here and there. The night was boring. He was expecting to meet Namjoon, but he still couldn’t find him, no matter who he asked to, no one knew where he was. He considered just going to the part of the club where the striptease was going on, maybe that way he could give Joy reasons to tease him for real. But he soon renounced to the idea and came back to the bar.

“You look like a depressed drinker.” Seulgi told him.

“Ah, just don’t let this get empty.”

“Where’s Hoseok?” she asked as she filled his glass with some random alcoholic liquid.

“I don’t know. He had gone to the VIP zone with someone. Why are you asking?”

“Someone was asking for him.”

One of the waiters, Luna, left an empty plate on the bar and went behind it to prepare the stuff the VIPs had asked for.

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hi, Suga. If you’re talking about Hoseok, he’s over there and they already found him.” Luna leaned closer to Yoongi to whisper something to him while Seulgi attended other clients, before leaving with the ordered drinks. “It was Suho.”

“Really?” Yoongi sounded alarmed. Luna nodded, with her eyes reflecting some worry. “Why?”

“I have no idea. They are door to door and they told me not to tell Hoseok that they had arrived, but I’m pretty sure he already noticed.”

“They?” Yoongi clenched his teeth. “How many came with Suho?”

“Only Baekhyun that I know.” Yoongi stood up, ready to enter the private room Hoseok was in. Luna held his arm.

“Don’t do it. They’ll see you and things will only get more tense. The guys Hoseok are with are just some rich kids that aren’t involved into any of this shit.” Yoongi tried to go there again but Luna’s hand was firm on his arm. “We don’t want anything happening here, ok? This is no place for your fights. I’ll tell you if anything happens.” Then she went with a huge smile, talking to some clients that crossed her path and Yoongi went to the bar once more.

What was Suho’s gang doing there? What did they want and why did they specifically ask for Hobi. Those bastards… They were the most powerful gang in the area and no one wanted to mess with them. Now Yoongi— Well, he liked taking risks. But the thing that scared him the most about the EXO gang wasn’t the fact that they had tons of people or controlled a huge part of the trafficking in that part of the city. No, it was the fact that no one, not even him (known for being incredibly clever) could know what went through Kim JunMyeon’s mind.

Seulgi quietly filled up his drink about three more times. There was a weird atmosphere in the air. Yoongi could almost smell that something, something unexpected and important, was about to happen.

“Here he is!” A deep and rich voice said behind him, filled with happiness. “This is the guy I was talking about.” Oh no, not now. “Hi Seulgi!”

“Taehyungie! It’s been ages since I last saw you! What do you want?”

“Same as always and for my friend make one of your famous mojitos, please.”

“Sure. Peach and mojito.” She smiled and Yoongi thought it was the first time he had seen her smile sincerely ever. Taehyung put his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and he knew he could not do as if he hadn’t heard him anymore. “Hello, Taehyung’s friend.” Her smile was warm but playful too. She laughed because of something the boy had done behind Yoongi. “Don’t worry, I won’t eat you.”

“Don’t make fun of him, Seulgi. He’s shy.” Seulgi smirked in that direction.

“Hi, TaeTae.” Yoongi’s eyes met Taehyung’s and then the boy that was beside him.

“This is Jungkook. I came here with him because I was owing him a big one. The guy has nowhere to go so I thought maybe you could help him?” The boy looked really nervous. He was around Taehyun’s age, though probably younger —his features were still a little childish, unlike Teahyung’s. His big eyes didn’t want to meet anyone or anything in the place. He was unsuccessfully trying to keep his hands quiet. Taehyung handed him the mojito Seulgi had just prepared.

“Drink something, you’ll be less nervous. I’ll pay for it. You can also eat something, I bet you—”

“I’m fine.” The boy cut him middle sentence, but his voice tone was quite polite. Taehyung smiled at him, but his smile soon faded away. He rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Kook, I am truly sorry for what happened. I know no matter how many times I apologize it won’t be fixed, but still, I’m so sorry.” Jungkook nodded, as if he had heard that same thing many times that night.

“Don’t worry, it’s ok.”

“No, bro, you’re fucked and it’s my fault. I brought you here thinking maybe he can help. Suga’s story is a bit similar to yours and he is more than willing to give people like you a helping hand.” Jungkook’s eyes looked worried, but he swallowed and nodded, still not looking at Yoongi. And Yoongi couldn’t get his eyes away from him.

“Where did you find this boy?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung almost explained, almost, but he reduced it to a simple sentence: _it’s a long story_. Taehyung loved longs stories so Yoongi wondered what was so bad about this particular one that he was not willing to tell it in full detail. As far as Yoongi was concerned, this boy could even be a member of EXO or God knows what. Taehyung was a social butterfly so his contacts could only be rivaled with those of Hoseok. That’s how he lived: making friends here and there and helping different gangs but not getting attached to one of them. It was, what you could call, a dangerous job, but the Daegu boy loved it to death. “Then tell me, how can I help you?” Yoongi asked the question directly to Jungkook. He shyly raised his eyes to meet Yoongi’s. He obviously didn’t know what to say, so he stared at Taehyung for help.

“You see— Oh, shit.” Taehyung’s mouth remained open as his eyes stared to the multitude with, maybe, a hint of fear. “Is that Chaerin? Please, tell me it’s not Chaerin.” Yoongi ‘s eyes met the entrance of the club, where a woman with the presence of a queen had just entered followed by a small group.

“It’s Chaerin.” Jungkook also turned his eyes to the woman, not understanding what was going on.

“Then I’m going to hide somewhere. Kookie, just tell him all about it, ok? You can trust him. I have to go.”

“But—.” Jungkook was terrified with the perspective of being there all by himself.

“What happened with her this time?” There was a slight amusement in Yoongi’s voice.

“I’ll tell you later. Bye.” Yoongi waved at him and then shook his head and told Jungkook to follow him somewhere. The boy was obviously overwhelmed.

“Who is she? Why is he so afraid of her?”  Yoongi laughed internally. Jungkook was so nervous, he was certainly scared but still the boy was so curious he asked. And he was so in need that he was following Yoongi virtually anywhere.

“Anyone intelligent enough should be afraid of Lee Chaerin. She rules the biggest territory in Seoul.” Jungkook went silent, nodding, like trying to show he understood what Yoongi was saying. Yoongi knew he had no idea. He made the boy enter a small room, separated from the rest of the club only with a curtain. That was sort of his very own room in the club, and people apparently knew since it was always empty for him. Yoongi offered Jungkook a seat, and reminded him of his drink. Jungkook had a sip of it and his face revealed he was liking it. Yoongi sat down in a small sofa and observed him.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Yoongi was only a few years older than him, yet this boy had an aura so pure around him. Yoongi couldn’t think of a moment where he had met someone that gave him such a feeling. The boy’s hands were shaking, he was shivering.

“How do you know Kim Taehyung?” Jungkook’s shaky hands were only as shaky as his voice. He tried to clear his throat, but Yoongi told him to stop. “Relax. You’re safe here, no matter what you’ve done, ok? This is neutral territory,” Jungkook swallowed again. “Do you have any siblings?”

“I— I have an, hmm, older brother.” Yoongi wondered why Jungkook hesitated that answer.

“Then think of this as if you were speaking to him.” Jungkook nodded and he took a deep breath. Yoongi offered him a chocolate bar he had in his pocket and also asked him if he wanted anything else. Jungkook declined, but he ate the chocolate bar quite fast. For a moment, Yoongi saw his younger self reflected there. “You look like you haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so. Then let’s start again, how do you know Kim Taehyung?”

That’s when Jungkook started to talk. As he started losing his shyness slowly and he told all his story to Yoongi, he suddenly looked like a very determined person. If he could only learn how to communicate better… Yoongi saw potential in him. His story, his alleged skills and the way he spoke —he was both formal and quiet, but also witty and didn’t mind interrupting anyone if it was necessary. His good looks —especially those big, expressive eyes— and tender aura only added more to the combination. Yoongi suddenly found himself liking him. In many ways. He instantly liked him professionally, but also personally because he couldn’t help but feel at least some sympathy for the young orphan. He was a good boy, Yoongi could tell. Yoongi soon found himself not pitying him but _wanting_ him. He wanted that softness. No, it was more like he _needed_ that softness. It was a kind of magnetic attraction he hadn’t felt in years. The kind of attraction that started all fun games. And Yoongi hadn’t played for so long he couldn’t let this slip away from him.


	2. Boy Meets What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here you have another chapter, I hope you enjoy ^.^

_Don't wanna be lonely..._

 

Exhausted from ten hours of non-stop working in two of his three part-time jobs, Jeon Jungkook sat on the stairs of a random building. He closed his eyes and after a moment, when he felt his back wasn't hurting as much, he picked up his phone and messaged Jimin. It was something that would help him to stay awake. He asked Jimin if he wanted to have a coffee. It took Jimin quite some time to answer. Of course, he was in his finals and didn't have much time. He answered he couldn't go and said he was sorry. Jungkook told him it was alright. Then, he walked to a random coffee shop and asked for a cup of tea to take out. Damn, he was broke as fuck and he was so tired. But getting that cup of tea was like a question of dignity. If after ten hours of working to complete a ten-day working round (without a single free day) he couldn't even let himself have such a small whim as buying himself a drink, then he should just give up on everything.

He sat in a place by the river, under a tree and drank his tea quietly while his eyes stared into the distance. It was cold for that time of the year and it was already starting to get dark. Sitting there, Jungkook had the sudden feel that something was not quite right and that sensation was like floating in the air. It was a feeling of danger and urgency, like something important was about to happen.

It reminded him of the feeling he had had exactly at that time, but more than a year ago. That night was obviously life changing. He told Taehyung he wasn't really willing to go to that club -the _Joker_ \- but Taehyung insisted. Jungkook really didn't want anything to do with any of that but suddenly found himself having no choice. His story with Taehyung was messy and Jungkook didn't know if he could really trust him. However, there was something in Tae that screamed "actually I'm a good person" and Jungkook couldn't easily get over it.

How did he meet Kim Taehyung? How did he get into all this mess? Well, he had been wondering that since he was put in jail. It was only a couple of days but damn, that was long enough. His uncle almost killed him when he heard the news. His aunt was so ashamed she wouldn't even look into Jungkook's eyes. Jimin couldn't say a word. His parents were so strict...  Yet he dared to face them and tried to defend Jungkook, he even tried to argueit was his fault. But Jungkook didn't let him go that far. He excused himself a hundred times with his uncle and aunt. And left the house in a rush, just as he had come in when he was just a child. Now that they could legally kick him out, Jungkook truly had no option but to leave. Jimin, who rarely never cried, was so shocked a couple of tears started running down his face. Jungkook begged him not to do it and not to try to defend him ever again.

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have to be responsible.”

“But—“

“Don’t cry. I’ll do well.” Then he smiled and wiped away Jimin’s tears with his fingers. Jimin made him promise he would call often —even if his parents forbid it— and wished him good luck with a final hug after Jimin stuffed his bag with some food and all cash he had available.

The truth is, even though he left smiling to reassure his cousin and went down the street quietly but firmly —under the intense stare of his uncle and some neighbors—, with a walking full of confidence, Jungkook had no idea what to do. That’s how he ended up calling Taehyung. Again. He had little to no choice left. Jungkook had always been very shy. He had a couple of friends from high-school and he had Jimin. That was pretty much all. His high-school friends couldn't help him and honestly, Jungkook knew they weren't close enough to ask for such a favor. And for the first time in his life, Jimin, his best friend, his brother, couldn't do anything to help neither. So Jungkook had no one left but Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung was a good friend of Jimin since they studied together. They were very close, but Taehyung's career choices had distanced them. Jungkook was bad at studies, so he received an ultimatum from his uncle and aunt: study or find a job already. Jimin told him to talk to Taehyung. Tae knew so many people, he could probably get him a nice job, or at least something where he could do what he wanted: computers. He visited Taehyung (known as V), after arranging a lunch date. When Jungkook arrived to Taehyung’s house, he told Jungkook he had one thing to do before they could go to have the lunch they were meeting for. Jungkook went with Taehyung, as a courtesy basically since he said it'd be over soon. They walked there. It was a small dark room full of guys Jungkook didn't know. They were all older than him but they couldn’t be much past their thirties. One of them was speaking in Japanese with someone on his phone, the others greeted Taehyung. A guy with vivid red hair and a small face that matched his high-pitched voice and somewhat feminine manners received from Taehyung an USB drive. He made a gesture and one of the other guys —a very tall and attractive man with a deep voice— gave him some money and an envelope, that Taehyung kept in a hidden pocket inside his jacket. Jungkook tried to figure out what it was, but he couldn't. He thought that, maybe, it was better for him not knowing what that was. Taehyung told the guys something, laughing and his hands were already telling Jungkook to move out, but suddenly, three people in masks entered the room holding guns. Jungkook was in shock. Was he living an actual robbery? He was paralyzed. He heard a shot. Then he saw the tall guy take out a gun. Taehyung took Jungkook’s hand and made him sit down behind the sofa. The tall guy shot again. But the masked strangers were pretty much circling them by now. Jungkook didn’t understand what was going on, he heard noises but none of those was coherent. He felt dizzy and the room was blurry at moments. But he was quite sure the robbers said more of them were coming. The guy who had been speaking in Japanese had an arm too. Jungkook saw Taehyung discretely pulling out a knife. That made him and the red-haired guy the only ones unarmed. Which was really shitty. Jungkook really didn’t feel like dying in a robbery, he just wanted to get lunch. The masked ones wanted the USB and the money, that much was obvious. Taehyung, who was now standing up, hands up, gave them the money, but the red haired man didn't want to give the USB. Aparently they hadn't seen the envelope, and Jungkook suspected —by a shared stare between Taehyung and the red haired man— was actually the most important thing in the room. It was tense and Jungkook's heart was beating so fast... Sirens started sounding, so loud they broke the buzz Jungkook had been hearing for the past minutes, knowing people were speaking but unable to understand. To the scream "the police!" one of the robbers ran away with the money. The tall guy followed him. One of the others tried to shoot the Japanese speaker, unsuccessfully. And while they were all busy —the red haired was shouting at the tall guy something that looked like orders, Taehyung was trying to speak to someone, but Jungkook couldn’t see who, the Japanese speaker was unarming the robber that tried to shoot him—, the other marked robber went to a body to body fight with the red haired man.

"Shit!" Taehyung had to step up and kicked the robber after his attack on the red haired man. Taehyung directed his fists directly to the robbers nose, and he kicked him everywhere under his waist. When he was about to unmask them and judging by the distant voices, Jungkook thought he was about to ask something important, but they managed to run away. The police was almost knocking the door. The Japanese speaker urged the red haired to get out.

"Jiyong! Hurry!" he must have been hurt, because Taehyung had to help him stand up and it obviously hurt him walking. There was some blood coming from some point in his forehead. Taehyung's lips moved, without making a sound, to tell Jungkook to hide somewhere, and meet him… Where? Jungkook didn't understand everything he said and Taehyung was already out. The Japanese speaker was still trying to get rid of the other robber, who was fighting so the Japanese speaker couldn’t reveal their face. Jungkook stood up and, feeling dizzy and confused, tried to find a way out, but he didn’t understand how the others had gone out if there was only one blocked door there. Just in the moment the Japanese speaker knocked the masked gut out and leaned to get rid of the mask, the police entered the room. Jungkook was still in shock, and couldn’t move. He was arrested with the two other guys. They were all put in separate cars, with the Japanese speaker being the first to be taken away. While Jungkook was waiting, his hands cuffed, inside the car that would take him to the police station, he caught a glipse of the masked one. She had been trying to run away, but four policemen eventually got her into the car. Jungkook froze when her eyes, wild, stared directly to him. He couldn’t see all her face because of the angle and because her hair was all over her face, along with dirt and some blood.

All Jungkook knew was that must have fainted or something similar because the next thing he  remembered was being locked up in the commissary’s cells. He had the vague sensation he had been in an interrogatory. He knew he had answered questions. He just couldn't remember. Two days later he was out, without charges, but with a warning from a nice and young officer.

“Don’t do it again, and don’t get messed with this stuff, ok?” Jungkook nodded and thanked the officer.

When he went back home, he was told he was a disgrace. After all they'd done for him, his uncle couldn't believe he was like this —he couldn’t believe his own niece was a criminal! His aunt was ashamed of him. His mother —she said— would be so disgusted and disappointed. For a moment, Jungkook thought maybe it was just all an excuse to get rid of him. But he, too, thought that his mother would be ashamed. And that hurt him more than any other thing.

So after he was kicked out of his house, he called Kim Taehyung again. He invited him to dinner, but Jungkook wasn't hungry. Taehyung said he was sorry about a hundred times and he really meant it. Then he said it wasn't safe for Jungkook to stay at his house, since police were still over there and investigating him. He took him to the _Joker_ saying he knew someone that could help Jungkook.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood, in Daegu. I moved before finishing middle school, but we basically grew up together. Suga is a cool guy, you’ll like him."

Jubgkook didn't know what to think. They didn’t have to wait in the queue for entering. And as soon as Taehyung put his foot inside, a very beautiful woman with long orange hair and very revealing clothes, waved at him. She said she couldn't speak because she was late for the show and Taehyung nodded. There were so many people there... And Jungkook could almost smell the expensiveness there, the VIP thing. After they went to the bar and they met the blonde guy by the name Suga, Jungkook only got more and more nervous. Especially when Taehyung ran away after seeing that woman —Lee Chaerin. Jungkook himself felt a cold sweat run down his spine because she reminded him of _that woman_ , the robber.

Anyway, the thing is that Jungkook told Suga how he had met Kim Taehyung through Jimin, and told him the details of the robbery and his arrest, until he explained about his relatives kicking him out of home.

"So now I have nowhere to go." Suga hesitated for a moment. He leaned back in the black sofa and his small eyes were still hard on Jungkook, who couldn't directly look at him.

"You mentioned a brother, what about him?" Jungkook coughed.

"Ah— He's not my real brother. The boy that introduced me to V is my cousin but we grew up together and I consider him my brother." Suga remained silent for a moment. Jugnkook was looking at his hands. He had beautiful hands, with long fingers. Jungkook saw him picking up his drink and taking it to his lips, but he still avoided Suga’s dark eyes.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"My father died before I was born. It was a car accident. My mother was killed in another car accident when I was five. I went to live with her sister." Suga left his drink on the table and Jungkook’s eyes kept wondering over his hands —it was safer than trying to meet his face—, now crossed on his stomack.

"I see. So how do you think I can help?"

"I just need a job. I can do anything,” He reminded himself that body language was important so he tried to relax his shoulders and forced his eyes to go to, at least Suga’s nose or lips. His teacher had taught him that trick. If you look to those places, it gives the feeling you’re looking into the eye, but you don’t get intimidated. He cleared his throat and continued with a firm voice. “I'm good with computers, and I learn very fast. I’m strong so I can do physical jobs. I just don't have superior studies but I can do anything."

"You seem very confident about yourself." Jungkook knew his cheeks were turning red. He suddenly looked to the floor.

"I am. But the truth is that right now the most urgent thing is a place to stay. Maybe just a couple of nights. I was going to go to the internet cafes and sleep there, to be honest." He coughed and got his courage back to raise his eyes again.

"But?" Jungook smirked and even gave Suga a very quick look in the eyes. He spoke softly, a hint of fun in his voice. And he was clever, he knew there would be a "but". Jungkook found himself starting to like him and thought _he is maybe as cool as V insisted_.

"But I'd prefer not doing it if possible." Suga laughed.

"How much money do you have left?" Jungkook hesitated. He didn't know for sure. Suga extended his hand. Jungkook understood what he meant and handed him his wallet. Suga counted the money quietly. "Is this all?" Jungkook nodded. Suga gave it back to him. "You can live for a week with this. If you save enough maybe ten days. I'll help you get something by then, ok?" Jungkook nodded again. They were quiet for a moment. Suga's eyes were centered in his phone right now, probably reading messages. However, Jugnkook felt restless. He wasn’t stupid. He knew things had a price. He wanted to know what was the price in this case. He thought if Suga was so nice, the price must be high. Or maybe he was trying to cover up something he had already done by helping other people. Either way, Jungkook wanted to know his conditions.

"V said your story is similar to mine." started Jungkook, his eyes shyly meeting Suga’s for the first time. He managed to keep his eyes there, though it made him nervous. The elder's stare was now softer. He a bitter smirk appeared in his face.

"I lived with a family that didn't want me, too. My father died. My mother married again and this man and his son hated me. I guess I just never had a home. So I ran away."

"And you came to Seoul."

"Yes." Suga nodded. He leaned just a little, so now they were somewhat closer. "You have a lovely satoori that comes out from time to time.” He couldn’t hide his curiosity. That made Jungkook smile.

"We're from Busan," Jungkook explained. “We came to Seoul when Jimin was in his last middle school year because my uncle found a job here. "

"How old is he? Not your uncle, I mean your brother." Something about the way Suga said brother made Jungkook feel safer. When people knew about Jimin, even when Jungkook had said he was like a brother to him, they usually referred to him as his cousin, or just Jimin.

"21." Suga nodded silently.

"Is there anything else you want to say or ask?". Jungkok hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to be rude but... He made up his mind quickly and gave Suga the coldest and hardest look he could, along with a cold voice.

"No offense, but I don’t want anything that could potentially get me in jail. If it could, I'll find my way in the internet cafes, really." Suga laughed out loud, as if Jungkook had said the funniest thing ever.

"Kookie! I don't want to get you in jail, believe me. I understand why you are afraid, ok? I won't mess you into anything." Jungkook sighed, certainly more relieved —though a voice in his head was like _you fool, he could be lying!_ "Just tell me one thing, and I won’t get you involved with dirty business ever again, can you?" he took a deep breath and leaned closer. He was almost touching Jungkooks hands, and he didn’t know if he should let Suga touch him if that was his intention or gently get away so he could be out of reach again. Jungkook stared at his lips, partly because he became afraid again that those eyes would eat him alive and partly because something about the way he spoke and the words came out of his mouth was very distracting. "Can you describe me the men that were in the exchange when you got arrested? Did you hear any name?"

"Just one, Jiyong. He was thin, his hair was red and his voice was high pitched. His eyes were fierce and his appearance was a little androgynous. The other guy that ran away had dark hair and was very tall. He had this movie star type of features, but he was very serious. I think he had  deep voice. The third guy had short blonde hair and looked certainly younger than the other two. He spoke Japanese and that’s all I remember," Jungkook paused, hesitating if he should tell Suga about the woman or not. “Yeah, I think that’s all. I didn’t really understand anything of what they were saying, I only remember that name.”

Jungkook thought maybe he wasn’t such a bad liar, or that it wasn’t that important anyway because Suga obviously believed every word. The blond man hesitated for a moment, then laughed.

"So that's why Tae didn't want Chaerin to see him..."

"Pardon?"

"It doesn’t matter. You'll be coming to my house tonight, ok?" Jungkook nodded.

"You see, I think you’re a good boy so I’m willing to help.”

"Thank you so much". Jungkook stood up when he saw Suga was doing it too. Jungkook found himself thinking that there was something about this man —whose real name he still didn’t know— that made him feel safe and instantly more calmed since the moment he realized those clever eyes wouldn’t eat him alive. There was something in Suga that just made Jungkook feel like he needed to trust him.

“You're welcome. Come on, let’s go home.” Suga smiled and put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. As they left the place, Jungkook wondered what would be Suga’s price of if he would really help not expecting anything in exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I already have chapter three ready, but since it's too long I'll upload it in two parts. Let me know what you think about it. See you soon xx


	3. You Make Me Begin (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than I wxpected so I divided it in two parts. Sorry for the wait.

_… just wanna be yours._

 

They were leaving that room in the club after an hour —maybe more— of talking. Jungkook followed Suga closely, lost in thoughts until Suga suddenly stopped. Jungkook followed his eyes and discovered that Suga was looking, half in disbelief, half in worry, at the bar they had been served their drinks. Seulgi was rushing to close the bar and turn off the lights there. She jumped over it and was ready to leave. Suga put his hand on her shoulder. It seemed like she had been so concentrated that she hadn’t seen them coming.

“What’s going on?” Seulgi shook off Suga’s hand in a rough move and kept walking after giving him a very unfriendly look.

“I don’t have time for your games, Suga.”

Suga was shocked about such hateful eyes and harsh words —at least this is what Jungkook thought. Suga continued walking, but towards a different direction and Jungkook naturally followed him. They climbed some stairs. Jungkook thought that a set of private rooms must have been there because he saw a few people coming in and out. From that place, Jungkook could see everything in the club. Suga, drink in hand, leaned on the bar placed there to prevent people from falling from that sort of balcony. He observed something with the pose of a tiger about to jump over a prey. Jungkook observed as well. There were four different bars, placed in each of the sides of the enormous club. The one in front him, nearest the entrance, was the smallest, and the two by each of his sides (they came from the one on the left) were the largest. All of them, except for the small one were closed and there was only one person attending that bar. Jungkook leaned closer the edge of the “balcony” to have a better look. Oh, he knew that guy! It was Yugyeom, a boy from his neighborhood who used to be his classmate. So he was working here… Maybe he should work as a barman too, thought Jungkook. His old classmate was obviously overwhelmed, trying to attend everyone at the same time. The clients were probably a pissed, but most people were still dancing or drinking, laughing and not complaining. Still, Jungkook knew something was going on behind all of this. He felt how, now there was a sense of danger and even the DJ looked nervous to each of her sides, as if something could attack her at any given moment. The woman who had scared Taehyung and her companions weren’t there anymore. Suga was concentrated, his eyes fixed somewhere between Yugyeom and the VIP zone. Two men were coming out of the restrooms whatever was behind them.

“— Yeah, I heard she felt sick.”

“So she won’t dance tonight?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook knew by the sound of their voice they were going down the stairs by the right side —the opposite from Suga and Jungkook. “I don’t understand, I mean I saw her walking around and she was ok.”

“Anyway, I hope they at least put another one to dance there.”

“No one’s like Solji and you know it, by the way, did you hear that—“  their voices were already too distant for Jungkook to be able to hear. Suga clicked his tongue. He rested his elbows on the bar and scratched his chin. It was like he wanted to go somewhere but he couldn’t. Then he messaged someone. He got no response. He tried calling. Nothing. He was already too nervous and that was making Jungkook feel anxious.

“Come with me.” Suga told him.

“Is there anything wrong?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Tell me if you see a light-haired waitress dressed in yellow.” Jungkook nodded. Suga left his drink, unfinished, on the stairs and Jungkook finished his own in one sip and left it there as well —to be honest, that mojito was way too good to leave it like that. That made Jungkook feel like alcohol was already affecting him in a minor way. He wasn’t used to drink. Jungkook saw no light-haired waitress, but to be honest he saw no waiters around at all. They were recognizable because each of them wore whole outfits consisting on long tight pants and t-shirts in simple colors with _Joker_ written over their chests. Seulgi dressed in sky blue, Yugyeom in black, and so on. He only saw people dancing but no employee. Suga was considering talking to the DJ. Jungkook noticed this when he realized they had been walking in circles around her. She had made eye-contact with Jungkook multiple times but was trying to fake she didn’t notice them.

“She knows you’re here.” Jungkook shouted to Suga’s ear. He nodded. Jungkook wondered why he hadn’t interrupted her already. Anyway, he climbed to her platform —something that obviously didn’t make her very happy— and she didn’t even let him speak, she just pointed somewhere and put on the earphones that had been around her neck all the time. Suga climbed down and took Jungkook’s hand to push him through the mass of sweating bodies to the place where the DJ had pointed to. Looking around Jungkook found out a more private part of the club was completely empty and he reasoned that was the place where the “spectacle” should be taking place. Suga stopped before entering the VIP zone.

“You shouldn’t enter here.”

“Why?” Jungkook was confused. He thought maybe he shouldn’t ask and just wait there. Like, after all why was he questioning anyway? Suga tried to explain, but he gave up before starting his explanations. He sighed.

“Just don’t talk and do like you don’t know me, ok?” Jungkook nodded. He also thought it was a bit stupid since they would enter together and it would be obvious he was with Suga. Then they entered a room filled with six beautiful girls and only two men. They were all laughing about something. Well, one of the men actually seemed a little tense, false, while doing it. As soon as he saw Suga, he stood up and offered him a seat and a drink, which he accepted. Suga said he had found Jungkook outside and had invited him in, and no one said anything even though Jungkook —wearing a white hoodie and carrying a bag around, barefaced, his skin unclear and his hair messy and dirty— was obviously out of place. The other man, a young and very handsome man gave him a smile, just like two of the girls. Two other girls went out —apparently they were already leaving— and by the way they moved and spoke, Jungkook could tell they were real models. One of the other girls didn’t say anything to him and just stared at him coldly while the other one had an enigmatic smirk on her face. She looked familiar. So familiar… Jungkook put his mind to work as he was about to take a seat in front of them. Then he realized: that was Lee Jieun. She was always included in the top ten of “most influent people under thirty” and Jungkook —like at least 90% of the country— knew her story: by the age of fifteen, she had inherited a small fortune, by the age of twenty, however, she had multiplied that by ten. Now, age twenty three, she was one of the richest women in the country. Jungkook suddenly felt very intimidated. She obviously knew he had recognized her and her smirk became bigger and more welcoming. She had her arm wrapped around the handsome man’s arm, which made Jungkook think maybe he was her boyfriend. Leaning on Jieun’s shoulder, another girl was resting her head, and she was obviously tipsy. Jungkook cleared his throat and introduced himself with a bow before sitting down.

“I’m Suzy.” Said the girl that was tipsy. “These are IU —that’s how we call her,” she picked Jieun’s cheek in a cheerful way and she laughed. _They must be good friends_. “And Kim Seokjin. We were talking with Hoseok over there, and these ladies recently came in. So no offense, but my mind is a bit dusty and I don’t remember her name…”

“Don’t worry. I’m Irene.” Said the girl that had given Jungkook the cold stare. By her side, another girl with very short hair had a playful smirk on her face.

“Yes, Irene, and Amber. We love Amber, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Jieun —IU as she had called her— patted her friend’s face and invited her to rest on her shoulder again, she spoke with a soft voice, like inviting the other girl to sleep. “We like Amber.”

“I think you all already know Min Yoongi.” Said the other man, Hoseok, as he served cups of champagne for everybody and refilled some glasses. Suzy offered her glass, but Jieun took the cup away from her and rejected the refill. Hoseok was obviously more relaxed now and he spoke of Suga — _so his name is Yoongi, huh?_ — as if they knew each other very well. There was something in Hoseok’s smile that made Jungkook feel instantly better. He liked him the very instant he saw him smiling. He was apparently the type of person everybody likes, Jungkook supposed.

 

“Of course we know Mr. Suga.”

IU’s smirk was suspicious. She knew something that Yoongi didn’t. And he didn’t like that. Hoseok was still very tense. Suga hadn’t seen him like that in years. He hid it very well, thought —Yoongi just knew him too much. Why was he nervous though? Was it just Irene and Amber being there? Yoongi was sure that wasn’t the reason. Hoseok was used to treat with dangerous people and rival gangs. Yes, “Amber” was the name of one of the multiple links between EXO and the Chinese mafia, someone that had contacts and eyes everywhere. By herself, she was already enough trouble. With EXO, she was way too dangerous. And yes, about “Irene” the rumor was that she had once been Kim Minseok’s lover and that’s how she had gotten into the gang. But the truth was that her role was —still— unclear: some said she was the expert hacker who made it possible for EXO to avoid so much worry and get so much information; others said she was the one in charge of the countability and some other people she was simply a ruthless killer working for them. Whatever it was, she was not one you want to mess with. Still, Hoseok was used to manage that kind of situations with that kind of people. Was it something about the three rich heirs with idol-like faces?

“I hope my fame precedes me, miss.” Yoongi raised her glass to IU, who also drank.

“Jieun, will you give me a moment? I’ll ask Namjoon for more drinks.” Said Kim Seokjin as he stood up. IU nodded.

“You know Kim Namjoon?” asked Yoongi, with curiosity.

“Yes, why?”

“I’ve been looking for him all night!” Yoongi laughed.

“Oh, he’s in his office.” Seokjin laughed as well. “He said he would come in a moment but he’s still there, so I’ll go and find him, want to come?” Yoongi hesitated. He looked at Jungkook and then at Hoseok. He was planning to leave Jungkook out, but finally let him enter because he thought maybe he could recognize someone from the robbery or get recognized —either way, it’d be useful.

“I’ll wait for you to bring him here.”

“Alright.” There was a moment of silence after Seokjin left the room. IU then excused herself to go to the toilet with Suzy, who said she wasn’t feeling well. _That was so convenient_ , thought Yoongi. The smile he was giving IU as she left with Suzy’s arm around her waist —apparently she felt too dizzy to walk without help— disappeared from his face as he leaned back and stared at Irene and Amber.

“What brings you here?”

“Bussiness.” Answered Irene.

“Ah, you don’ know how to make something fun, do you?” laughed Hoseok. He usually made jokes when he was nervous. His smile had always been his best weapon, in all situations.

“Why would I want to come to a place like this if not?” Irene said it like it was obvious. Her disdain was only as big as IU and Suzy’s combined net worth.

“Your taste is as exquisite as it’s said to be.” Laughed Yoongi.

“Well, anyway no one said business can’t be fun, right?” Amber raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She pointed at Jungkook with her drink. “Get the boy out.”

“He stays.” Yoongi’s voice was firm. “He won’t understand and anyway, wouldn’t it be too obvious if not? IU is too intelligent to believe we were talking about how good the music is tonight.” Amber stepped back. She was listening. She hesitated. Irene crossed her arms over her chest. She rarely spoke. Or at least that’s what Yoongi assumed. She seemed more like the thinking type of person. Amber still didn’t like the idea of a complete stranger coming out of nowhere listening to that conversation, but she had no option but to accept it. Yoongi knew his excuse had been poor, but it was better than nothing.

“Let’s make this clear and say we are very interested in prosecutor Kim’s favor.” Irene’s eyes noted that she clearly disapproved what Amber had just said, or at least the way she said it. Yoongi understood why. Amber had revealed her intentions way too soon. Hoseok said she was impulsive, and now Yoongi understood why. “And so do you, right?”

“Ah, so this is that prosecutor’s Kim son—” some things of the night were clearer now. And it was time for Yoongi to play dumb. “I was convinced he had a daughter.” He laughed.

“Wrong Kim. That shows just how poorly you research your stuff.” Spat Irene. Yoongi laughed again.

“If you say so. What about IU and Bae Suzy then?” Hoseok was quiet, waiting for Yoongi to hold the conversation by himself.

“They just happened to be here. Apparently they are good friends.” Informed Amber. Now, who had done the poor research? Everybody knew that Lee Jieun and Suzy were as thick as thieves.

“Or maybe, and just maybe, Seokjin is a man clever enough to know that he shouldn’t come alone to this type of meetings.” Hoseok raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. Yoongi thought that both options were reasonable, but he knew by saying that Hoseok was letting him know his own thoughts and semi-confirmed truths. Coming from Kim Seokjin, he shared Hoseok’s conclusion. Kim Seokjin came from a powerful family. His mother was the owner of an important company with important connections within the military and his father was a powerful prosecutor. He had decided to follow the steps of his father and study law. Seokjin was, apparently, a good person, but if he was or wasn’t didn’t matter. The important thing was that prosecutor Kim would do anything for his son and he had actually taken him out of some trouble. Seokjin would obviously soon succeed his father in the office as well —even if he never became a prosecutor—, and eventually his mother in the business too. So now that he was soon to finish his studies and prosecutor Kim had gained even more powers, people were literally starting to fight for Seokjin’s favor. And who had he brought with him? No other than IU and Bae Suzy, whose innocent faces hid brilliant minds as well as dark secrets and clear determination.

“And who are you representing?” Asked Yoongi. Amber’s face reflected the type of offense that was a bit exaggerated.

“I don’t represent anyone but me, Min Yoongi, cut off that bullshit.”

“But did you come alone?” now she smirked. Her eyes went to Irene. _Then they didn’t come together…_

“You should ask her that question.”

Yoongi heard some footsteps. Two people came into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, lovelies.” As soon as Yoongi saw Byun Baekhyun entering the room, he wanted to slap his face. “But this is our party. I have the feeling you’re bothering our Irene, so you should really get out.”

“So you were looking for Hoseok just to kick him out?”

“I think Jinnie is going through enough already, with everybody coming after him and his studies, so you guys shouldn’t come here to try to feed him bullshit. After the trouble your protégée caused Chaerin, I don’t know how you guys even dare to show up here.” So Suho still thought of Tahyung as Yoongi’s protégée… _Interesting_.

“You’re in our zone, Suho, or you forgot that already?” Hoseok was now standing, almost blocking Suho’s way to Amber and Irene.

“You know as well as I do this, if it was the case, would belong to the _dragon_. And he’s being investigated right now, so you should shut up.” This was the first notice Yoongi had that Kwon Jiyong was being investigated. Chaerin had been holding that information for sure. But after what Jungkook told him, it was pretty obvious. If they had caught Seungri, the police wouldn’t let him go away that easy.

“Chaerin is losing territory. Though she’s gaining more money than ever, so no shade.” Yoongi raised his hands and stood up to face Suho and Baekhyun as well. “Where are the rest of your dogs?”

“I could ask the same question, or are you still a lone wolf?”

“I think we can handle ourselves good enough, right, Jay?” Hoseok nodded. “Just tell me one thing, if he’s my protégée and he caused Chaerin so muchtrouble, why did you try to reach him so badly just a couple of days ago?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. Suho remained silent. He was trying to tell a lie. Tae hadn’t told him anything, and this thing he had said might be completely wrong. But it was meant to cause a reaction. And he was successful. The change in Suho’s eyes and the way Bekhyun’s lips suddenly became a thin line told him that it was something that had happened for real.

“So, who are you newbie?” Baekhyun asked Jungkook, who was already sitting, to distract the attention towards other point. Jungkook opened his mouth but he was clearly not willing to speak.

“He’s a little friend I found in the street, right pal?” Yoongi said. Jungkook nodded in response.

“So you’re still doing charity work? Amazing! Irene, can you believe it?” Baekhyun laughed.

 She stood up and went walking to him.

“Of course I don’t.” she answered. Amber remained silent and didn’t even have the intention to move from her seat. She gave the impression of being amused looking at the scene happening front of her.

“You shouldn’t waste such a pretty face in being so serious.” Hoseok teased her. He gained nothing but a death stare and she even clenched her fist. “You shouldn’t be working for them, really, you clearly don’t like it.” She wanted to hit him. Hell, she was going to hit him. If it wasn’t for the way Baekhyun’s body somehow blocked her from moving too far...

“Well, we’re not going to fight over something as stupid as a prosecutor’s son, will we?” Yoongi exaggerated a hand gesture, as a “peace” sign. “Or are you guys already so full of shit you need to buy every prosecutor in the city? I mean, no matter how well you pay, those things eventually blow up…” Now it as Suho who wanted to hit someone. Yoongi was glad to let him use anything but his nose, truly.

“You’re so boring, Yoongi. Seriously. You only know how to talk and talk and make it look clever. I’ve never seen you doing something for real.” He looked like he was about to yawn.

“And you don’t want to see me doing something _real_ , believe me.” Yoongi’s teeth were tightly pressed ones against the others.

“Guys, I’ve had enough for today. Call me when you’re over.” Amber stood up and left the place just like that. She did it in a correct way, and her face was the one of a person who had gotten bored of the TV program. But Yoongi suspected it had something to do with the fact that the whole situation was heating up. Amber didn’t like trouble, after all.  Irene observed her go and her face revealed a higher anger than before.

“You know, Irene? You should liberate your fury and kick these two asses.” Joked Baekhyun. More than trying to provoke Irene, he was trying to make Hoseok and Yoongi even more pissed.

“Forget it, I’m not your fighting dog.” She said, firmly. Nice. The truth is that Yoongi wasn’t comfortable with the idea of hitting a girl, even if it would be for self-defense. Beakhyun got his face closer to hers and played with her hair between his fingers.

“Did I say such thing?” she rolled her eyes, but said nothing. He whispered something in her ear that Yoongi couldn’t hear. She faced him.

“Then you should do it yourself,” Baekhyun pouted. Yoongi found the whole scene disgusting and something told him that Hoseok would agree. Suho was looking to the floor. It was almost as he didn’t like what was happening between those two, but would not interfere in any way. “Actually, my job here is done. I already have his Kakao ID, I need nothing more.”

“Ah, you see? She’ll be our… Femme fatale. Jinnie is apparently a fan of pretty girls, and who isn’t?” Baekhyun told Yoongi, his hand still playing with Irene’ hair. She rolled her eyes yet again trying to hide an emotion deeper than disgust that apparently no one but Yoongi truly perceived. She then moved away.

“These guys are your business. Hit them yourself if you want. Now excuse me.” She forced a smile at Suho and left. Suho shook his head, eyes closed, for a second. Then he went back to Yoongi.

“So where were we?” Suho continued. “Well, you lose and leave us alone here so we can talk about serious stuff with Jin, right?”

“Not really. I think you just lost the only two people who could have spoken about serious things with him. My guess is that Amber will have a way of contacting Jin too and she will obviously try to save her ass first.” Yoongi said. He was trying to gain time. He needed time for thinking and apparently he would need to get away from the only club where he felt safe and welcome. Not to mention he only wanted a damn funny night. But fuck fun nights, work was always all over the place anyway. And Jungkook —it was a mistake letting him in. He was hearing too much and Suho —a person who never forgot a face— had seen him. He just didn’t expect things to go like this. _You stupid ass_. “And anyway, why are you punishing Irene with your childish stuff? I guess she has better stuff to do.” Baekhyun laughed and Suho sighed. Somehow, that made Yoongi believe that she was really being punished for something. He wondered why.

 

The atmosphere was so intense, Jungkook thought the room was going to explode. These two new guys and Yoongi and Hoseok (Jay?) were obviously trying to incite each other enough to start a fight. Or were the two guys trying to provoke and Yoongi was not responding well? Jungkook didn’t know for sure. He just knew a) he wanted to get out of that place right now, b) he was certainly not going to be paralyzed again like in the robbery, which leads us to c) he would defend Yoongi in a fight —he was good in fist fights— but he was praying that nothing happened.

“Gentlemen,” said a voice by the door. A young man wearing a black suit entered, followed very closely by the orange-haired woman Jungkook had seen in the entrance of the club as well as by a fit man that had been guarding the club’s door by the time Jungkook got in. “Let’s have the feast in peace, ok? We agreed long ago this would be neutral territory —and I’m paying a high price to make sure of that. You know the rules. If you’re going to fight, get the hell out of here, there’s plenty of space outside, understood?”

“We never meant to bother, Namjoon. We just had some things to do here.” Suho said, calmly. Baekhyun nodded.

“I don’t care about anything that you have to do here. Don’t start your wars here.”

“We weren’t starting a war.” Baekhyun, thought Jungkook, could have the most charming of all smiles. “Some people just came to meddle in our stuff, that’s all.”

“You won’t convince me of anyone’s innocence, so don’t even try. I just know that this thing became so agitated that Solji here couldn’t even do her show,” she nodded, in agreement. “Just let us work in peace or get out. I won’t repeat this never again, guys.” Suho nodded gently. He was about to leave, Baekhyun following him. He bowed to Solji.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“If you’re so sorry you should pay for my loss of income tonight.” Suho nodded at Baekhyun, who got out a pack of bills from somewhere between his loose Hawaiian shirt. It was such a big pack, Jungkook wondered where he had been hiding it. He counted some of the bills and offered them to Solji, who smiled in exchange. Jungkook wasn’t sure of the exact sum, but he knew that was for sure more money that he could earn in a month or two. He wasn’t sure about how much Solji made in a night but he was quite sure that payed, by far, for it. Suho and Baekhyun left quietly. The guard followed them, from a distance. Solji made sure to raise her voice so even Suho and Baekhyun could hear her saying she was going to guide Suga and Hoseok to the exit later to assure there wouldn’t be any fight happening.

After some time, Namjoon invited them all to his office. Jungkook quickly followed them all. Namjoon’s office was very big, a clean space with an enormous desk filled with papers and a computer. There, waiting, it was Kim Seokjin sitting on the main chair. He had a huge smile on his face. Jungkook was sure that, not only he knew what was going on around him and about him, but he also found it amusing. There were only two free seats. Yoongi sat in one. Jungkook was near the final one, so he offered it to Solji, who declined. Namjoon’s phone rang, and he answered.

“Thank you, Jackson.” He said. Then he informed: “they’re out already. Jackson told them I was talking to you before kicking you out because you have caused enough trouble for a life time. And truly, I should do it.” Namjoon sighed. But then he went to hug both Yoongi and Hoseok before sitting on the arm of the chair that Jin was occupying. “This is Kim Seokjin, a frequent client and friend from college. But I think you all already met.” Namjoon said some more things, but Jungkook didn’t pay attention.

“Actually I’m pretty tired, mind if I seat here?” Solji asked, her hand placed on the arm of the black sofa where Jungkook was.

“No, not at all. Are you sure you don’t want to seat here?” he had to keep his manners intact. Even if he couldn’t believe what was happening before his eyes yet and even if Solji’s short hot pink silk robe was falling from her shoulder in a very revealing way that made him feel a little weird.

“Very sure, thank you.” She smiled at him. It was a warm smile. Almost motherly. Jungkook suddenly remembered something and he tossed before interrupting the four men.

“Uh, mmm, excuse me, what happened to Lee Jieun and Bae Suzy?” he truly felt worried when he remembered about them. Did they know what was going on? Were they in danger with those other two guys? Or maybe they were in fact close with that Suho? All these people fighting and territories and money and… Whatever, he just hoped they were ok.

“They are safe,” answered Jin, smoothly. “They are already on their way home.”

“Was this all some kind of show?” Jungkook couldn’t help but ask. Both Yoongi and Hoseok looked at him with curiosity.

“I thought you were just someone passing by.” Jin smirked.

“And I am, but as someone who was caught up in the whole situation, I’d like to know.” Answered Jungkook, firmly. His voice sounded way more secure than he felt.

“I didn’t feel comfortable anymore. I had been told that as soon as Suga showed up, so would Suho,” Jin answered calmly. He shrugged. “I had a signal with IU. When I said I was going to ask Namjoon for more drinks, she would get up to the toilet with Suzy. She wasn’t really that drunk, anyway. Did we put up a show? Hmm, yes, I guess.” He was amused for sure. Jungkook speculated if he simply liked manipulating people. Because if that was the case, that was scary. But everybody always tried to manipulate those around him, so it wasn’t that bad really.

“What is IU looking for here?” asked Yoongi. “I mean, she must want something if he has come with you.”

“She wants to make some convenient friends. That’s all.”

“I see.” Yoongi was cautious with everything Jin was saying. Hoseok observed, quiet from a corner.

“The truth is I know Hoseok quite some time now. When this whole mess started, he was already there. Everyone is trying to get close to me for my family. But Hoseok proved to be the nicest of them all. It’s like he cares about you and is not just faking.” Hoseok looked to the floor and Yoongi laughed, nodding. “That caught my attention. So we have been partying a lot for the past months. I have partied with a lot of people lately, really. When I came to this club and I noticed you knew Namjoon, I asked for some reference. He said, _well he’s a gangster, but he’s a good guy_. I’m not willing to do favors for anyone at all, but if Namjoon says you’re a good guy, you might be an asshole but I’m sure just not as big as the others.” Solji laughed too. Her laughter was harmonious and Jungkook liked it. His thoughts were running too fast for him to really comprehend. “But, as always, it’s not so easy. What if this or that decides to kill me just because I helped this and not that other. Nah, I don’t want to mess with that. So I’ll keep playing until I have no option but to stop the game. IU has been doing it for years and she’s doing fine. I think I can do it too, right?” There was a moment of silence, Jin’s eyes ran from Hoseok, who shook his head smiling and scratched his forehead and Yoongi, whose mouth was open in a small “o”.

“That was the sweetest way someone has ever told me to fuck off. Thank you, Jin.” Yoongi bowed gently, but jokingly and Jin laughed. Jungkook liked his laugh as well. It made him smile. Basically all these people were after Jin in hopes of protection and he let them run before him but the truth is that he would never choose one. Well, the truth was that it was amusing. It was amusing because it was incredibly ridiculous. _Why are people like this?_

“Why marrying so soon, right pal?” Namjoon patted Jin’s shoulder, dimples forming in his face from smiling.

“But where were all the waiters?” asked Jungkook shyly.

“As Namjoon said this was very agitated. Some clients were starting to get very nervous, so we were taking care of the situation. Look there,”  Solji pointed some screens with security cameras on one side of the room. The bars were full again and everything was back to normal. “It was necessary for a moment. Chaerin was here, Suho and Suga too, among many others. It was a potential bomb. We gently fixed the situation, replaced the show and never stopped the music. And now the clients are happy.”

“And what about your show?” Jungkook murmured. He was too curious to stop himself from asking but too shy and intimidated by the situation to say it loud.

“What did you say?” Solji leaned closer. Seeing a glimpse of her shinny bra only made Jungkook’s voice to get lower and full with inhibition.

“I said what about your show.” Solji managed to hear and she smiled.

“It can wait. Besides, I got payed by pretty much everyone for the bother. Well, not everyone. Hobi, you own me money.”

“Aww, I know you’ve made enough for the night, come on!” he had opened his eyes widely and his voice had an indignant tone. Namjoon was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“You all stopped my show, you all pay for it.”

“She is right,” nodded Namjoon finally. “Besides, she might be collecting the money, but you bothered two of my dancers, so they will have to share.”

“The poor boy is only starting and you are already cancelling his shows,” Solji rolled her eyes and took the money Hoseok was giving to her. Jungkook saw him winking at her, who winked back.

“Why don’t you go and help him in the bar?” suggested Namjoon. He was truly inviting her out of the room in a very nice way. Jungkook thought it was a very delicate way to get rid of someone and he wrote it down mentally for future occasions.

“I’m fine here. Besides, I’m supposedly sick, remember?” He deleted the information as soon as he realized it hadn’t worked with Solji, so it was a complicated trick.

 

About one hour later, they were out. They used the back door and Hoseok drove, with Yoongi sitting beside him and Jungkook on the back seat.

“So he’s staying with you tonight?” Hoseok asked, while he started up the car.

“At least two nights, right, Kookie?” Jungkook nodded energetically, though he was not very sure. He felt exhausted and dizzy from drinking and the gone adrenaline. They were soon in Yoongi’s apartment. He knocked on the car window, which Hoseok opened. Jungkook saw he was a little tipsy by the way he pronounced the words, now with a strongly marked satoori.

“Don’t even call me tomorrow, ok?” Hoseok nodded and wished them good night. Yoongi wished him a safe trip.

“It was nice to meet you, Jungkook.” Jungkook only nodded and waived at him. Yoongi had some hard time opening the door, but then let Jungkook in. The apartment was small, but pretty and it was not too messy.

“Do you want something to drink? Eat?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Ok. The kitchen is there,” Yoongi pointed to his right. “The bathroom is in the end of the corridor, beside my room and this is the living room.” Yoongi went directly to the toilet and didn’t even bother closing the door before peeing. He then washed his face quickly and started to quit his jacket, that he left hanging in the living room. He sat down. With the towel still in his hands. “Listen, Jungkook, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through this tonight. You shouldn’t have seen any of that. I know you said you didn’t want to get involved into any of this stuff. I listened. I didn’t want to get you involved, yet tonight…” he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He must have been truly sorry or even ashamed because he couldn’t look at Jungkook. “So I’m sorry. I’m sorry about it, I’m sorry about what happened to you with Taehyung, the robbery and all and I’m sorry about your family. I’m sorry you have been through so much today. I wish I could have made it a little better and easier for you but clearly I only fucked it up more.”

Jungkook didn’t know what to say. After all that had happened to him that day, the only thing he could clearly think about was sleeping, though he had all of these feelings going through his mind unorganized.

“Don’t— Don’t worry. It’s not your fault. At least I got to meet some nice people and see some kind of action movie happening in real life.” Suga laughed at the comment. Jungkook smiled, happy that it had been funny. Humor was always a good cure. “I’m grateful you’re trying to help.”

“The truth is I let you into the VIP zone thinking if you recognized someone from the robbery or vice versa… I don’t know, I thought for some reason it would be useful information. It’s all about information, you ‘ve seen it” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t even have thought about it.” Jungkook felt a little betrayed to know that, but at the same time, he knew he had no reason to be. He knew Suga’s help would come with a price and he thought this was a small price for him to pay.  It was was honest from Suga to say things so clearly, even if it was a little late now.

“I know you won’t help me for free.” Jungkook murmured. Yoongi looked at him.

“I don’t want anything in exchange. You don’t owe me anything at all. Look, I wish someone had helped me back in the day. Maybe, if someone had done I wouldn’t… Well, I wouldn’t be here, you know? My help might be dirty and earned in filthy ways but I wish you get something better.”

“Do you do this a lot? Helping others expecting nothing back?” Jungkook laid down in the sofa and stared at the roof, his hands crossed over his chest.

“Not like this,” Suga laughed and he rested his head on the sofa as well. “Hobi has family. He sends them money and helps them in every way. I thought that I had way too much money to expend for myself after it became an habit buying literally everything I wanted in the moment I wanted it. I started donating to an orphanage and to a single mothers association too. I guess deep inside it’s only a way to keep my conscious clean, so it just comes from selfishness anyway.”

Jungkook stayed in silence. That was something he couldn’t comment about, he didn’t know Yoongi so well. Yoongi let out a breathy laugh.

“Today I told a family they have no choice but paying me their debt in three days but then I got you, a homeless boy in my home and asking nothingback. As if you were completely innocent, more innocent than them and that’s why you deserve it and they don’t. The truth is that they aren’t people, they just became business while you are still a person. It’s disgusting isn’t it?” Jungkook didn’t want to admit it because maybe he would hurt his feelings or be impolite anyway. But he was disgusted and he felt a bittersweet feeling grow inside him.

“It is. But I guess that’s just how life works.” Jungkook sighed. He felt guilty after what Yoongi had said, but he couldn’t explain why. All he had, he thought, all he would ever have was probably thanks to the suffering or the struggling of others. And that was too unfair. Suddenly, Suga’s laughter broke the silence.

“Don’t tell anyone about my charity work, I have a reputation to maintain, ok?” Jungkook smiled and nodded. “Do you prefer sleeping on my bed or here?”

“The sofa is fine.”

“Right, I’ll bring you some blankets.”

He came back soon, carrying some white sheets to cover the sofa and a couple of green blankets.

“Do you have a pajamas?”

“Not really. I have two t-shirts and another pair of jeans only.”

“Then have this,” Yoongi threw an old pajama to him. “Unless you want to sleep naked, which is respectable.” Jungkook blushed and took the pajamas. “It’s a little big for me so I guess it will be just fine for you. Good night, Kookie. You don’t mind that name, do you?” Jungkook shook his head, smiling. Jimin always called him like that.

Suga was already entering his room when Jungkook added:

“Thank you, Yoongi.” He smiled from the entrance of the door.

 

Next morning, Jungkook woke up early, with the sun entering through the huge window in the living room. It wasn’t really a window, but the glass door that led to the balcony. Jungkook wondered if cold entered through it during the winter days.  Anyway, he went into the kitchen and examined the fridge and cupboards until he decided what to prepare for breakfast. He ate his as he cooked Suga’s, and found a plate to put Yoongi’s food on. _I mean, the least I can do is preparing breakfast_ , he thought. He found some flowers growing up by the window. He has plants? He never thought Suga would be the type of plant person. The flowers were small but pretty. He wondered if he should put some on the plate. Maybe that would have been way to corny. Besides, what if he got angry because he cut his plant?

“Hey, pretty, I won’t cut you, don’t worry.” he told the plant, and he knew if that plant had a name, it would be something like “Anita”. He looked at the clock. It was nine am. Should he wake Yoongi up or wait for him to wake up? He decided to wait. He waited for two hours. He found out the Wi-Fi password and started watching videos. But at 11 he thought he should wake him up because breakfast was better freshly cooked and hot —he had to heat it all again. He knocked on Yoongi’s door. No answer. He entered and turned on the lights. He was half awake and covered his eyes from the light

“Hobi I’ll kill you I swear. Get out.” Jungkook was intimidated, but murmured:

“Breakfast time”

“Go away”

He left the plate on a table and went out, turning off the lights.  
Fifteen minutes later, Suga came out, holding the plate of almost untouched food. His hair was all over the place, his eyes were only half open and his face was puffy. We didn’t wear a t-shirt, and he had red and white marks from the sheets all over his torso. He was cold probably. Jungkook found himself thinking he looked funny but also, maybe —maybe— sexy. He tried to shake that thought away.

“You know how to cook?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, sometimes.” Suga raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, patiently waiting for a coherent answer.

“I mean I can do some basic stuff, but not actual cooking.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Didn’t you like it? I mean, it’s ok, I guess, I can try another—” Yoongi sat in a chair and put the plate on the table.

“No, I just don’t have food while in bed.” Then he started to eat. He must have been hungry, because he ate voraciously, and finished everything in only a couple of minutes. “It was delicious.” His face was now bright and he didn’t look sleepy anymore. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“No”

“Great. Do you want to watch TV?”

“hmmm… Ok.” Suga pointed to his room.

“There’s Netflix, too.” Jungkook nodded. “I’ll have a shower meanwhile.”

“Okay.” Yoongi entered the bathroom and Jungkook opened the window of his bedroom. He decided he should make the bed. Like for organization or something. Then he lied there to watch TV. And damn, that was a huge TV —and a huge bed too. The quality was so high he could count the skin pores of the people showing up if he wanted. Wow. About twenty minutes later, Yoongi came out of the shower and entered the room like he wasn’t seeing Jungkook. His hair wet, the towel around his hips. Jungkook suddenly felt awkward while Yoongi registered the closet looking for something to wear. He thought he should politely get out and leave him space, but Yoongi was blocking the exit and he hadn’t said a word so—

“There’s a towel for you in the bathroom. Why don’t you ask Jimin if he can bring you some other things to wear? If not I can lend you some stuff.”

“I’m fine.”

“Since when two jeans and three t-shirts is fine?” Yoongi laughed. “Anyway, leave the dirty clothes in the basket. I guess you at least have underwear?” Jungkook nodded, as Yoongi threw his own underwear —white boxers, Jungkook believed that was important information— on his bed then the socks. “Socks?” Jungkook nodded again. “Nice, anyway I’ll take you shopping, that white hoodie won’t last long if you’re using it very often.”

Jungkook felt like saying “yes, sir” and bowing as if he was in the military. Actually, that had been one of his options before his uncle kicked him out of home. He thought maybe he should enlist. Then he thought he shouldn’t. And now, as he prepared to enter in Yoongi’s shower, he thought he should definitely enlist. Like as soon as possible. The shower, by the way, was even more amazing than the TV, it was like a mini-SPA. Jungkook felt like he had been inside it for hours before getting out and he felt like a new man when he did. He put on the clean clothes he had and went to the living room. Yoongi wasn’t there. Jungkook saw him sitting on bed, looking at the TV, that was turned off. He was thinking about something, so Jungkook thought he should leave him alone.

“Come in,” said Yoongi. “You want to watch TV?”

“I’m fine.”

“What do you feel like doing today? I’m on my vacations.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We’ll go out for lunch. What do you want to eat?” Jungkook hesitated.

“Pizza?”

“Pizza then.”

“You just went on vacation?”

“I just decided to go on vacation, yes.” _Advantages of being your own boss, even if it is in gang stuff_.

“Why?”

“I’d like to spend time with you, to get to know you better and all. And I have a huge headache, so I thought today was the perfect day to have vacations.”

Jungkook thought the whole situation was so awkward. He thought this couldn’t be happening. What was he doing in that expensive apartment, in a expensive neighborhood, having a conversation with this man, a gang leader? Why was this happening to him? Why couldn’t he just go back to auntie’s home? Was he dreaming? No, he wasn’t. And now this complete stranger who was sharing his house and money with him for some philanthropic yet hypocrite reason was saying he wanted to know him better. Like what the hell was going on. Jungkook hesitated. Did Suga just want to take advantage of him? What could Jungkook offer afert all? He didn’t know this gang stuff, he only knew Taehyung a little. He didn’t go to parties, he wasn’t rich. He had never done anything illegal —he once falsified a note from his aunt to her teacher but was that a crime? Did Suga want to get him involved into something dark just because? Did he think his technology skills —which Suga had never seen— could be useful? Did he want sex? Did he want Jungkook to pay a lifetime debt or something? Jungkook couldn’t understand. As much as he tried to make the situation clear in his mind, he couldn’t and all the factors and people involved just added more questions to the equation. What was the truth? Jungkook had been thinking about it all night, even in dreams. But he just couldn’t know what was going on in Suga’s mind. After thinking so much about it, Jungkook didn’t know if he should trust Suga or be scared of him or maybe both things. On the other hand he seemed so sincere when he spoke… It was like Suga tried to make his intentions clear last night. And Jungkook really wanted to believe him but his sense of danger was on the edge. He was like waiting for something awful to happen and he couldn’t get rid of that feeling. But here’s the thing: Jungkook was desperate, and, to be honest he didn’t really know what to do with his life anyway. He felt he had no dreams, and his hopes were starting to fade away. More than the money or being homeless, that was what made him truly desperate. Everything he did was apparently only for surviving, especially since he came to ask for V’s help the first time. Life, for him, was starting to fade into mere routine and Jungkook didn’t know how to stop that. Maybe that’s why, after all, he didn’t enlist before, because he was waiting for _something_ to happen, to change his mind and life. He felt like a coward for passively wait for it to come. And yet, even with all of what had happened recently, Jungkook felt he was in the exact same dead point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think about it ^.^


	4. You Make Me Begin (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the first part of chapert three. I hope you enjoy ^^

As days passed by, Jungkook’s defenses towards Suga and his mysterious world started to go down. He felt more comfortable with Yoongi and wasn’t nervous around him anymore. He didn’t feel intimidated. He started talking in a very natural way with Hoseok as well. Many times they met for lunch. Yoongi had fulfilled his promise and took Jungkook shopping on the third day. They started their own routine: Jungkook would wake up earlier, workout and prepare breakfast, he woke up Yoongi, then they had a shower, watched TV or played some game and went out for lunch. Then they walked around until they came back home to sit in the living room as Jungkook looked for job offers and Yoongi did… Well, Jungkook preferred not knowing what he did. Yoongi then told Jungkook to go out with his friends, to what he answered he didn’t have many friends and they stayed in silence for a while before going out for dinner. If Suga was lazy, they would order the food and have it at home. And then they slept and went back to it again.

Like this, a whole week passed by, so quickly, Jungkook couldn’t believe it. He had found quite some offers and was ready to go to interviews that day. When he came back home, he was shaking. He had been so nervous in all the interviews. He was sure he had fucked up. Suga, seeing his state, said nothing and just put a plate of freshly cooked ramen and a glass of coke in front of him. Jungkook didn’t feel like eating —he didn’t eat when he felt anxious— but still had some of the noodles very slowly. A sweet smell came from the kitchen. Jungkook was tired, but still curious to know what else Suga had ordered. When he entered the kitchen he saw it was Suga cooking. He opened his mouth a little, shocked.

“You’re not the only one that can do some stuff.” Laughed the blond man. “How does it smell?”

“Delicious. The ramen is very good too.” And Jungkook meant it.

“I’m glad you like it.” Suga used some chopsticks to move the meat he was preparing on a pan. “Should I make the question?”

“It didn’t go well. Maybe one of them wasn’t so bad but—“ Jungkook sighed. “Anyway, I’ll keep on trying.”

“I was thinking,” started Suga. He turned off the fire and served meat for both of them. Then he stopped for a moment and looked at Jungkook, his eyes soft, his voice shy, but overall in a quite serious way. “You could maybe work with us. I know you said you don’t want to mess with anything that could get you in jail, but I swear I won’t let you go there. I’ve seen you work with computers now, and the other day when you started fixing all that stuff in a moment— I had been trying to fix it for ages. You know, I can’t just go to any store and tell them to go to my computer. I have important stuff there and I don’t trust most of people for such a thing. But I think I can trust you. Hobi wants to put some security system for this plan we have but we haven’t found the right person for doing it yet. It won’t be dangerous and you can have work for quite long time” Jungkook remained silent. Suga’s determination had slowly faded, and now his voice was more of a loud murmur and he was scratching his arm, looking to Jungkook’s shoes. Then he used _that_ argument. Jungkook would be lying if he said _the argument_ wasn’t at least little offensive. “I can pay you more for a week than what you would earn in a month with those jobs.” Jungkook’s eyes were fixed on Yoongi’s barefoot feet.

“I’ll— I’ll think about it.” Suga coughed and nodded. The atmosphere was suddenly cold. He took his plate and Junkook’s one and they went to eat to the living room. They didn’t say a word.

Jungkook’s phone started to sound. It was Jimin calling. His eyes got lighted up.

“Hi.”

“Hi!” said Jimin from the other side. Yoongi could hear it because of the silence reigning the house. If Jungkook noticed, he clearly didn’t mind Suga listening.

He listened closely while eating his ramen. Yeah, it wasn’t bad. He was satisfied with the result. He thought personally preparing the dinner for Jungkook after a long day of interviews could be a cute detail. Now he felt so stupid. He was a freaking fool. What was he even thinking about? He thought— He thought if Jungkook came back home frustrated after unfruitful job searching and he found a hot meal prepared with care and Suga smiled at him and made his own offer— Damn, he was convinced Jungkook would fall to his knees. Yoongi mentally punched himself for being so goddamn stupid. Why did he even care? This was practically a stranger. He should be kicking him out of his house already —they had said two days, now tomorrow would be day ten— but he hadn’t. What a fool. Did he still had his pervert side hoping for a wild night? Haha, sure. Sure he was a fool. Yoongi would be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Jungkook, but he would be lying too if he said he only wanted to fuck him. He liked him being around, he liked the way he smiled every morning and the cute faces he made when they played Overwatch. He liked that shy way of laughing he had and the fact that it had come  to a point where it wasn’t shy anymore. He felt comfortable with him. He knew deep inside, he was still craving that softness he had found on Jungkook the very first moment they met. He was so good. He was too good for this world and it hurt Yoongi. It hurt because he was scared Jungkook might become someone… Someone just like him. And Jungkook deserved better, Yoongi could tell just by the way his eyes wandered over the things that made him curious —which was pretty much anything. It reminded him of his younger self. It reminded him of how he had gone from an adorable child people loved to the bastard everyone hated —and had great motives to hate. It reminded him of how he had found Taehyung in Seoul after so many years, how he had tried to help his then dirt-poor childhood friend and how the only thing he did in the end was putting him into this pit of dirt, into a world of shadows Taehyung apparently loved but that Yoongi knew was killing everything good in him. It reminded him of how he had come to Seoul running away but with no hope and how Hoseok had arrived to the city full of hopes and dreams. It was the painful memory of how he hadn’t found a better thing for Hoseok and himself. He didn’t want that for Jungkook, he couldn’t resist if that happened to yet another person and because of him. But Yoongi, deep inside, was certain things would go the same way with Jungkook because the truth was that Yoongi had never known any better. Because the fact was that Yoongi was a bad person and he had always been.

Going back to reality, Yoongi had to make a huge effort for not smiling. Jungkook was always so happy, so radiant when he spoke with or about Jimin. It was delightful for Yoongi; Jungkook was just like a child when he spoke with his brother.

“I got your clothes packed in a nice and new bag and I also stole food from mom’s restaurant. I already transferred some money into your account.”

“I got the notification this morning, yes.” Jungkook was apparently uncomfortable. Suga had noticed he hated talking about money and he was the type of person to get very shy when he was invited to something. “Thank you a lot. But you shouldn’t have bothered.”

“It was no bother. Are you eating well? Where are you sleeping at? You didn’t tell me last time we spoke.” Yoongi liked Jimin’s voice, it was soft and relaxing, very clean and flowed easily.

“I’m eating well. Right now I’m eating,” Jungkook had just stuffed noodles into his mouth and spoke while eating, like to prove his point. “I think you would love these, it tastes like, hmmm,” Jungkook hesitated and swallowed the food as he did it “Remember that time we found this little place back in Busan? With a very nice old lady attending?”

“How could I forget that time,” Jimin laughed “it is truly the best ramen I’ve ever eaten.”

“Well, this one is almost the same.” Jungkook laughed too. He kept eating while he spoke.

“Where did you find it? We could go there someday.”

“Ah, well, a friend prepared it for me.” Yoongi’s eyes raised from his meat to the person sitting in front of him. The eye contact was long, even intense. Jungkook was smiling, lips and eyes. He was smiling at Yoongi. _Wow_ , he thought. He felt shocked and perhaps even honored. “I’m sleeping at his house.”

“And who is he?”

“You don’t know him.” Jimin laughed again, then used a childish voice.

“And am I allowed to know his name or…?”

“Min Yoongi,” said Jungkook carefully “Tae introduced us.”

“Oh, really? Then you should be careful, you know how Tae can be sometimes…” Jungkook coughed and his cheeks started burning as he gave Yoongi an apologizing stare. “But I can tell he’s treating you well. Anyway, tell me more about him.”

“Ah, he’s a cool guy, yeah. We’re just knowing each other.” Yoongi could almost imagine Jimin nodding. He had never seen him so he could only imagine his face. He expected someone very similar to Jungkook, but with sharper features and the baby face Jungkook could have sometimes completely gone. Anyway, he understood Jungkook was not going to speak too much about him, which was at the same time good and disappointing —what? Yoongi just liked when people spoke about him.

“And how’s the job search going?” Jungkook grinned.

“Well, I’m still looking for— something.” Jungkook spoke very slowly. Then coughed and ate some more. “Anyway, it’ll be fine. How is college going, huh? Did you go to a party already?”

“Good and yes. I’m trying to get higher grades.”

“Jimin, if you get higher grades they will run out of numbers to evaluate you.”

“You’re exaggerating. They are not that good because they can be better.” Jungkook rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Lovely_. “As for the party stuff, remember this senior I told you about, Taemin?”

“Sure. You said he was the coolest senior ever like a hundred times.”

“Well, he invited me to a party and it was wild. Like absolutely wild. And there were even celebrities, like he took me to a rich kid’s party or something. Anyway,” Jimin suddenly lowered his voice so much Yoongi almost couldn’t hear. “I got so drunk I couldn’t come home so I stayed at Taemin’s house. When I woke up I had all these hickeys and I didn’t know where they had come from, I was so confused. Apparently I was a flirt all night and the senior girls thought I was like the cutest person ever so they adopted me into their group, but at some point I supposedly disappeared with a mysterious person into a room and well, like time later I came out and drank some more and that’s when Taemin got me home. Actually,  I’m sure it was embarrassing as hell, but yeah, that’s how it went.”

“Sounds fun.” Jungkook was giggling through the whole story and his eyes, wide open told Yoongi he was not used to this kind of stories coming from his brother. “And who was the mysterious person?”

“I have the suspicion it was one of the senior ladies, but I haven’t figured out yet.”

“Damn, Jiminie, you have to be careful with that stuff. What if—“

“I know, I know. Kookie, I’m telling you because I thought you wouldn’t speak to me like mom— Ah here she is shouting downstairs. I’ll go and see what she wants. Will you come tomorrow for the clothes?” the shouts were audible even through the call.

“I’ll try. But I’m pretty sure I will.”

“Great. See you then. Take care, ok?”

“Take care you too. And try to find out who was your senior lady.” Jimin hung up, laughing.

Jungkook kept smiling at his phone. Yoongi used his softest voice to ask

“How is Jimin like?”

“Perfectionist. Stubborn. Cute, even pure sometimes, but also like totally evil. Yeah, those are some good adjectives.” Jungkook nodded, satisfied with himself. Yoongi laughed.

“I meant physically, but that was a nice description.”

“Oh.” Jungkook unlocked his cell phone and looked for something through the archives. He showed Yoongi a picture of a young boy, smiling, with small eyes and plump lips, his hair dyed dark blonde. Yoongi nodded. He looked nothing like Jungkook, which was surprising.

“He is very… Good looking,” Jungkook nodded, his lips frowned like _saying did you even doubt it?_ Yoongi couldn’t help but giggle. “No wonder why all those girls were all around him. What is he studying?”

“Scenic arts, focused on dancing.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Jungkook nodded. Yoongi finished his meal, and took the plates to the kitchen. He was about to wash them, but Jungkook insisted in doing it. He had a dish washer but, being only one, it was of no use so he washed things manually.  
After that, they soon went to bed. Jungkook was so tired… Yoongi watched a movie and then slept. Yoongi fell asleep thinking of how he couldn’t take vacations forever. He needed to work. First because he was pretty much a workaholic. Second because there was stuff to do and he couldn’t let it pass or charge everything on Hobi. However, he wished he could be in vacations with Jungkook forever.

Next day, Jungkook took the breakfast to Yoongi’s bed and woke him up. Yoongi was going to repeat again he didn’t like eating on his bed, but Jungkook insisted he sat down and ate. He did. Jungkook sat beside him and played with his fingers for a while before starting to speak.  
“I thought about it. I’ll take the job.” Yoongi was eating a yogurt and the spoon stayed in his mouth for a bit too long, as he assimilated what Jungkook was saying. He left the spoon, clean, on the plate and nodded. He wanted Jungkook to continue. “I don’t need much money though, I won’t accept any huge amount—”

“But?” Yoongi pushed him.

“With one condition. In exchange you let me live here. I don’t need a big payment, give me a small one, but let me stay.” Yoongi was shocked. His mind ran wild. He frowned his lips, acting as he was thinking hard about it. But all he wanted to say was _YES, YES, YES_.

“Why?” he managed to keep a straight face and a suspicious gaze. Jungkook slowly inhaled and spoke in a whisper, eyes fixed on his shoes.

“I don’t want to be on my own.” Yoongi wondered why. Was he afraid of living alone itself or was it something else? Did he just want company maybe because he was used to it? Did he feel lonely? Or did he want to stay there for some secret intention? Something bad? Or maybe —he tried to ignore this thought— Jungkook liked him too?

“Alright then. I’ll get you an actual bed. You can’t sleep in the sofa forever.”

“Thanks.”

“Jungkook,” Suga told him before he left. “Can I go with you when you meet Jimin today?” Jungkook nodded and smiled.

Next they met Jimin. Yoongi’s first impression was good, though he had to admit he felt a little jealous because they were obviously so close. They were each other’s family and they had such a special dynamic. He wondered what it was like having a loving family, like Jimin with Jungkook. Jimin found him impressive, a little intimidating and overall “a cool guy”. Yoongi tried his best to be nice, to get some kind of blessing from Jimin and he sort of gained it. Jimin thanked him for helping Jungkook, and almost hugged him when Jungkook said he had found a job. It was a nice meeting. Afterwards, they bought a bed that could be transformed into a cupboard for the living room aka Jungkook’s bedroom and Yoongi ordered the installment of heavy curtains to give Jungkook some privacy, separating his space from the table, chairs and balcony, now in a way smaller corner. Yoongi thought he should seriously buy another apartment. But the space issue wasn’t too bad.

 

Next day, the place was a mess because they were installing the curtains and quitting the sofa and everything else. Yoongi and Jungkook were out all day, saying it was better to let professionals work. They started working on security cameras all over Yoongi’s “zone”. They wanted to install a couple, and wanted to hack into others that were already installed. Jungkook had a notebook where he was writing down everything Suga said. He thought he could do it, he just needed some time. Jungkook thought about how funny it was he had ended up as someone’s personal hacker.

A couple of days passed by. After dinner, Suga asked Jungkook if he wanted to go with him to the _Joker_ , as Hoseok was out of Seoul. He wasn’t very sure but then thought _Dammit, I already accepted this job anyway so if I have to do questionable stuff at least it should be mildly fun, right?_ So he said he would go with him. At the Joker, Yoongi skipped the queue and greeted Jackson. Jungkook did too.

“Your outfit is more appropriate today, my friend.” He told Jungkook, a funny smile on his face. Jungkook laughed. He didn’t feel as nervous as the first time and yes, now he was wearing some expensive black pants and a simple white shirt. He almost looked like a rich boy with those black boots. Yoongi was dressed very similar to him, but his shirt was blue. He looked very good. Yoongi smiled at Jungkook and leaned to his ear so he could hear when they entered the club.

“We’ll get a couple of drinks, then we go to the show.”

“The show?” the place was full of people even though it was Sunday. Wow. The DJ was different, but Jungkook recognized some faces. They went to the closest bar. A light haired woman wearing yellow, whose smile was huge, greeted them.

“What will you drink?”

“Surprise us, Luna.” Said Yoongi. She reached for some liquors Jungkook had never seen and served them bright and colorful cocktails.

“Joy is here tonight.” She informed. Who was Joy? Suga paid for the drinks while Jungkook took the first sip.

“I know,” half a smirk crossed Suga’s face. “That’s the main reason why I came.”

“Aww, so cute. The show started a while ago, but get in anyway, I’m pretty sure your regular seat is free.” She turned to Jungkook. “Is it nice?” Jungkook nodded. “Next time you come here ask for Luna, boy,” she winked “Best cocktails in the club!” Jungkook nodded again, shyly. She quickly went to attend other people. Her amount of energy impressed Jungook.

“Come on.” Yoongi took his hand and drove him between all people. Jungkook observed, alarmed, how he was leading him to the more-private corner of the club that made the striptease zone.

“Hey, wait, I can’t get there.” Jungkook was truly panicking.

“Why?”

“A boy from my school is one of the dancers.” The perspective of Yugyeom recognizing him was more than frightening. He was getting red, cheeks and ears, just thinking about it. It would be so embarrassing and weird…

“So what? Anyway we won’t stay so long to watch the boys. I mean if you want we can stay, not that I mind seeing naked hotties, boys or girls, but that’s not the plan.” Yoongi was speaking so fast and the music was so loud Jungkook could barely understand what his partner was saying. Anyway he couldn’t possibly answer because Yoongi was already pulling him there. The place was almost full. Yoongi went directly to seat very near the stage, just in front of it. Jungkook wondered how it was possible those seats were free and how they were so “lucky” they were two. Jungkook hadn’t even had a glimpse of the dancers and he already wanted to run away. Suga sat, leaned back and drank from his peach-colored drink, watching every movement the dancers made. Jungkook forced himself to overcome his inhibition and look, though his original intention was stare intensely at his own hands. He planned going back to it after having a quick look at the stage. They were three stunning girls, but he didn’t pay much attention to all of them because one was doing things with the pole that made him wonder about the limits of human body. He was truly impressed by this petite short haired woman and his mouth was open, his head a little inclined to the left, frowning trying to figure out how was she even doing that. _Wow, that must be so difficult_. He got scared when Yoongi’s deep voice said to his ear.

“Gain can do quite some impressive things, right?” Jungkook swallowed and forced his eyes to stare to his lap again. He thought this was so awkward… He was a little uncomfortable but the lights, the music and even the smell was haunting. It was like a different dimension of reality. Suga’s arm was resting so close to his own their hands almost touched. And Suga’s whispers were… “That’s why it’s so full even in Sunday.” Jungkook coughed and put his arm away from Yoongi  because, perhaps the way he spoke and this whole _environment_ were turning him on. A little and only possibly. One of the dancers had bright red hair and a warm smile and the other… Oh. That was none other than Solji. Jungkook wanted to close his eyes and run away. Still he saw how the redhead smiled at Yoongi, a bright and genuine smile. Yoongi’s fingers were telling her to come closer. And she did after caressing Solji’s arm in some kind of signal. Then Yoongi took out some money and raised it to them. Yoongi, Jungkook had learned, brought pretty much everything with money. Solji and the other girl were very fast, Junglook didn’t even see them coming. Yoongi pointed at his head and Solji came directly to Jungkook.

“Oh, no, I—” he had no time to protest. Some clients complained about this unknown bastard drawing all the attention towards him, but soon came back to contemplate Gain’s acrobatics. As soon as the redhead got close, she sat on Yoongi’s lap and put her arms around his neck, smiling.

“I missed you, _sugar_.”

“Joy, you should waste your time missing another person.” She laughed and started a lap dancing so well executed Jungkook couldn’t possibly look at it anymore. Solji was smirking in amusement and told Jungkook to open his legs. He did immediately, but he also tried to become one with the sofa so no one could see him. She was half naked and Jungkook was truly panicking at this point. Solji’s long hair came down to his face and shoulders. “Is it your first time?” Jungkook couldn’t even pronounce a word. She laughed and started doing her moves in front of him. Jungkook thought there was no way anyone ever could me bore embarrassed than he was right now.

Yoongi gave him lots of bills and Solji said:

“Honey, you’re supposed to put those right here.” She pointed at her bottom underwear. Jungkook managed to say something with a shaky voice.

“I’ll give them to you and you put them there yourself”. She laughed out loud, but did it. Meanwhile, the conversation beside him went from silent stares to Joy whispering in Suga’s ear, though loud enough for Jungkook to hear.

“There are news about Irene and Kim Seokjin.” Suga nodded. “Apparently, they’re close now…”

"You should be careful with your friends, Suga.” Solji added. Jungkook asked himself how could she listen to it. _She must have a supersonic ear or something_. She finished her dance by getting closed to Joy and removing her bra in a delicate way. Joy had already finished the conversation.

“You guys should come to a private place. We’ll be over soon.” Then she took the money Suga was offering and went running back to the stage. Jungkook suddenly realized Suga was not paying for dances, but for information. He coughed and cleaned imaginary dust on his shoulder. Then he stood up and told Jungkook to do the same. He finished his drink quickly. Looking at him, Jungkook left the room behind. They went back to the bar and Jungkook was pretty sure Yoongi had an incipient erection by the way he was accommodating his pants, in a vain try to hide it. Jungkook did like he hadn’t noticed. _I mean who can blame him, that was so intense_. Jungkook just tried hard not to stare and they ordered more of the same fruity drink from before. Luna prepared them. Suga was trying not to look uncomfortable, but yeah it must have been aching or something. After they got their drinks, he told Luna something Jungkook couldn’t hear because of the noise, and then Yoongi told him to follow. They went upstairs and entered a room with red door and the number four written in black letters. It was the private room. Suga sat down and Jungkook looked all over the place. Only curtains put them apart from a beautiful view of the city lights. Damn, that place was so pretty. Looking through the huge window, Jungkook soon forgot about the Solji incident and his heart went back to normal. Suga hadn’t said a word. Jungkook thought it was his duty to start a conversation, though he found the silence nice. His drink was so tasty, he had almost finished it already.

“So this girl Joy and you know have known each other for long?” as soon as he said it, Jungkook regretted. Yoongi suddenly became defensive.

“A couple of years. If you’re wondering if we ever went intimate, I won’t answer that question.”

“Ok, I just thought you looked… close.” Jungkook wondered how it must be being close with min Yoongi in that kind of setting. He wondered if he had changed through the years.

“It’s a little complicated really.” Jungkook nodded and added nothing. For a couple of minutes. Then it was too hard for him to contain himself from satisfying his curiosity about the matter.

“But you… Like her?” Jungkook was just way too curious and he like gossip way too much to miss that opportunity though Suga would probably kick his ass by now. Actually, Jungkook was quite cheeky when you knew him but Suga hadn’t seen this side of him yet. Suga opened his eyes a lot, trying to find the right answer. He clicked his tongue and moved his head. Jungkook finished his drink and that have him the courage he needed to tease Suga. “I mean you were like very happy when she was—”. Suga laughed, his cheeks red and trying to cover up that he was actually embarrassed. He bit his own finger.

“I’ll kill you if you keep going that way” Jungkook laughed out loud. Teasing Suga was a fun thing, and teasing Suga with sexual innuendos was even funnier. Jungkook was speculating about Suga’s views in sex when Luna came back with a bottle of imported liquor and four glasses. Yoongi thanked her and she went out. Jungkook took another drink and Yoongi was only serving his own drink when Joy and Solji entered the room.

“I am exhausted. I swear if that dude comes here again I’ll cut his balls out.” said Solji. Who fell to one of the sofas, rolling her eyes. “Thanks for the cup darling" she said, taking the glass Yoongi had filled for himself. He clenched his fists and licked his lips but said nothing. Joy closed the door behind hair and let her hair, tied in a high ponytail, go loose. She sat beside Solji only after she gave her a warning stare when Joy was about to seat by Yoongi’s place.

“So what happened with Kim Seokjin?” Yoongi asked Solji. Jungkook leaned a little to the side, his knee now rubbing Yoongi’s.

“Joy, expert in Irene’s gossip can answer that question.” Joy nodded. Eating the cherry from the cocktail she had gotten before entering the room.

"So Irene and Kim Seokjin had a date.”

“What do you mean a date?” asked Jungkook. He was a little slow after the drinks. Joy blinked multiple times, like the meaning of it had been way to obvious for asking.

“Like couple dating. Like relationship starter. Romantic dating.” Jungkook gasped. All eyes went to him. God, he felt so ridiculous. He could almost read Joy’s mind saying _what’s up with this guy?_ He should just shut up.

“So?” Yoongi asked. Joy had a sip of her drink. She wrapped around her red robe tightly. She was cold so Solji changed the temperature of the room.

“So rumor has it that Suho’s plan is using Irene to get Seokjin. The idea is simple: she gets in his sheets and she either convinces him or blackmails him into collaborating.”

“Basically what Baekhyun implied that night" Suga said. His head got closer as his deep voice murmured to Jungkook. Jungkook nodded. Joy drunk from her glass, her legs crossed in a very classy way.

“Well, the method, blackmail or conviction will depend on his reaction. The thing is Suho needs Jin’s help no matter the cost.”

“EXO has been getting into way too much trouble lately. They say not even Jongin and all his lawyers cannot help to fix this.” Solji said, serious. “Besides, Chanyeol is apparently drowning in debt. Overall the rumors go that Kwon Jiyong did something to get EXO deeper into this mess, so Sehun has been looking for him everywhere to clear this thing up”. Suga took Jungkook’s hand, to catch his attention.

“Listen, I’ll only explain once: Jongin aka Kai and Chanyeol are EXO’s faces. Literally. They both have huge enterprises and became rich before reaching twenty -five. That’s how the gang clears his countability and money magically becomes legal. Basically if they have problems, EXO enters a crisis.” Jungkook nodded. He was expecting Yoongi to let his hand free. And he did, but his hand remained so close they touched anyway.

"Suho knows prosecutor Kim cannot be bought with money alone. He won’t intercede for anyone if he hasn’t good reasons and his only son is always enough reason. If Irene really becomes his girlfriend or something similar, it would be incredibly useful”. Said Joy, carefully.

“Basically they are selling her like a prostitute,” said Solji with a disgusted face. Jungkook perfectly understood why. The way they were intending to use her was truly despicable. “They are desperate. To be fir, this is not their way to do things.”

“But,” Joy added “Irene seems far from happy with the situation. Now listen because this is top secret. Seemingly, she told Seulgi she had been meeting Kim Jisoo lately.”

"Lee Chaerin’s new girl, that Kim Jisoo?” Yoongi was clearly surprised. Jungkook wanted to ask who was this Kim Jisoo, but he decided to wait.

“Yes, that one. For the moment, this is all I know.” Joy left her empty glass on the table and rested her hands on her lap. She had nothing else to say.

“Thank you.” Suga gave her an envelope and Solji another one. “Keep up with the amazing job”.

“By the way, Bae Suzy’s party will be coming soon and she will be celebrating here. Everybody will be coming. Both Kai and Chanyeol are on the guest list. Krystal Jung too, and I don’t know about the rest.” Added Solji.

“Who is Krystal Jung?” asked Suga, refilling his drink.

“She’s Jessica Jung’s sister. She has been dating Kai in secret for a whole year. But it’s not a secret anymore. A week ago it filled the gossip news.” But it was another name that had caught Jungkook’s attention, so he asked Solji.

“Are you talking about super model Jessica Jung?” She nodded.

“If they’re coming with their girlfriends, they are expecting a family meeting, something safe. So their guard will be down.” Everybody’s eyes were now looking at Solji. They all nodded. Solji stood up and so did Joy. It was over. Solji was the first to exit, after giving Jungkook a wink. He blushed. Joy took Yoongi’s hand —the one that wasn’t touching Jungkook’s fingers. “Stop disappearing for so long, ok?” Suga nodded and smiled she whispered. “You can ask for an actual dance whenever you want, you know it right? And your friend too.” Yoongi smiled at her. Then she left.

“You look so intimidated.” Suga laughed. Jungkook finished the third ­—or fourth? — drink of the night and shook his head.

“They are intimidating” Yoongi laughed again. Jungkook moved in his seat, so he could face Yoongi. He put one hand on  the sofa and shyly walked his fingers through Suga’s knee.

“How do you wash your money?” he asked, after a moment.

“I’ll tell you when we are home.” Yoongi put his hand on Jungkook’s lap. His eyes went from Jungkook’s playful fingers to his eyes. _His eyes are so pretty_. “It’s a big secret. You will find out anyway since you have access to my computer but there are things that is better not say out loud here” he murmured. Jungkook nodded. He was suddenly conscious they were all alone.

“Where are we going now?” Jungkook whispered. Yoongi’s eyes were fixed on his lips.

“We can stay here and drink some more. I was going to talk to Namjoon but it’s over for tonight. But we can do whatever you wish.” Jungkook loved how Suga’s voice was getting lower.

“I think we can stay here. Besides, you already payed for this” he pointed to the bottle again. They raised their glasses and looked into each other eyes before raising their glasses and having a drink.

“Do you want me… To call someone? For like a dance?” Suga asked, slowly, trying to taste the waters. It was like he was trying to be nice. Jungkook’s hand started to explore new territories going upper Yoongi’s leg. It was a natural movement.

“No. We’re good alone.”

“Are we?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow and Jungkool thought it wasn’t bad how Yoongi’s fingers were starting to firmly grab his thigh. Jungkook had the chance to move away and stop the whole thing, but he didn’t, instead he took Yoongi’s free hand. Jungkook observed Yoongi, before answering.

“Yes.” Maybe he was a little drunk. Maybe he was a little too excited about these things happening around him but watching —for the loment— from a safe distance. It was like adding a thrill his life didn’t have before without getting into the problems from the first time. He was starting to get fond of the feeling of being alert. He felt safe with Yoongi, too, especially now that they knew each other better. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other their whole lives. Yoongi was, Jungkook concluded, fascinating. Besides, Jungkook was starting to like this gang conspirations in the sense that a) he had nothing to lose really and b) he tried analyzing them just like movies. Maybe he had just gone mad since the robbery. Maybe he was enjoying to have something interesting happening in his life. But now, he meant it, he meant it when he said they were good alone. It felt good being with Yoongi and it felt good holding his hand. And Yoongi’s voice had something relaxing, intoxicating even. Their faces had gotten closer and closer and Jungkook could smell Yoongi’s breath, a mix of alcohol, cigarettes, fruits and meat. Yoongi’s hand was shaking. Jungkook found it cute.

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

“I was going to tell you I’d help you heat up.” Jungkook laughed. Yes, alcohol had helped his cheekiness to arise, but he still was very conscious.

“I’ll let you then.” Jungkook didn’t understand what he meant. There was some kind of miscommunication. Jungkook leaned even closer and Yoongi’s voice became lower, his breath agitated. “I said you can heat me up if you want.” Jungkook laughed. He wasn’t shy anymore. Not with Yoongi.

"It’s no use if you’re not cold.”

“Just show me what you would do.” His whispers had become huskier and huskier and now they were more of a growling. Jungkook didn’t think too much about it. He would have time for that later. Now he felt good and daring and he needed to keep the fun going on. It was like the horny feeling from before, the feeling he had tried to stop, came back all of a sudden but much stronger and Jungkook needed to let it free. His lips rubbed against Yoongi’s thin mouth in a way that was maybe too clumsy —Yoongi thought it was adorable. And he could do nothing more, he didn’t have enough experience. He had kissed three girls since his middle school years and he had made out with some guy when he was finishing high school. The truth is he liked kissing boys much more than he liked kissing girls. Actually, he didn’t really like kissing girls. But he hadn’t thought too much about it in his lifetime. As he was kissing Yoongi he felt ashamed of his own clumsiness. As soon as it finished, his consciousness started screaming: _what are you doing stop, stop right now_. But he stopped listening as soon as Yoongi leaned again for another kiss, a wild, desperate and messy kiss, the kind of kiss of someone who has been waiting for way too long. He grabbed Jungkook’s hair, his other hand scratching the skin of his back under the white shirt. His tongue was fast, expert but also needy and the whole thing turned Jungkook on to a level he had never experienced. The kiss ended softly, though. Almost like Yoongi didn’t want to separate from him. But they both needed to breathe. He gulped and then a bittersweet smirk appeared in his face.

“Actually, we should go home. You shouldn’t drink anymore.”

“But Yoongi—”

“Please. We’ll go home and you will sleep.” He got apart from Jungkook and not feeling his presence hurt. As he stood up, his eyes meet with Jungkook’s. “I don’t want you to do anything you could regret tomorrow.”

“But—” Yoongi was already going to the door, Jungkook’s arms now extended towards him. Jungkook felt suddenly cold and empty.

“I’ll ask for a taxi, ok? Stay here and don’t drink anymore.” Yoongi left, closing the door hardly behind him and leaving Jungkook confused and all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, please let me know what you think about it! I am about to finish chapter 4 and I'll publish it in two parts as well, since it came out a little longer than expected xx


	5. Just One Day (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. Please, excuse the typos, grammar and vocabulary mistakes. I am working hard, but I am not a native English speaker and my corrector isn't working properly. I'd be thankful if you tell me about these mistakes so I can correct them and don't mess up again in the future :)

_The best of me_

 

Yoongi helped a silent Jungkook get home and he put him into bed before going to bed. Jungkook didn’t say a word. To be fair, as they were getting closer to his apartment, Jungkook started to fall asleep. He wasn’t a good, so pretty much anything would go to his head quickly. Yoongi thought he was doing the right thing, though he was dying to have Jungkook’s lips on his own. His dark side told him he should have gone on in the _Joker_. And part of him still wanted to fuck Jungkook so hard he couldn’t even walk next day. But he thought he was better than taking advantage of a drunk person. So he left Jungkook on bed and went to his room. Shit, he was still horny as fuck and would need to take care of it himself. _Damn, I hate jacking off_.

 

When Jungkook woke up, he had a mild headache. He blinked multiple times and opened the curtains of his “room” so the light from the window could enter. He thought about last night, still mortified about the whole stripper situation until he remembered… His fingers went to his lips unconsciously. Was it his imagination or had it really happened? Shit, it must have happened for real.

“Oh my god—.” Jungkook hid his face between his knees and adopted a fetus position. He wanted to disappear and become one with the floor. What did Yoongi think about it? Damn… But he had to admit he had liked it. A shiver went down his spine when he remembered the sensation of Yoongi’s tongue clashing with his own. He shook his head and started his morning routine: push ups and other exercises for strength and flexibility. He did it every day before breakfast, that’s why he usually woke up very early. He prepared breakfast and left it on the living room table. He played with his phone while Yoongi was in the shower. What should he say? Should he apologize? Apologize for what anyway? Should he try to talk about it? Would it be awkward when Yoongi got out of the bathroom? He came out way to quickly and Jungkook hadn’t figured out yet. He was wearing ripped jeans. Just ripped jeans. And was drying his hair with a green towel. _Is he doing this on purpose? Like that’s distracting_.

“Did you sleep well?” asked Yoongi.

“Ah, yes, I did. Did you?”

“Yeah, I think I haven’t had such a good sleep in months.” Yoongi smiled. He was acting completely normal and Jungkook felt a little confused. “Thanks, I needed a hot breakfast.”

“You're— Welcome—”

“I have to go to the hairdresser in an hour, my roots are showing off way too much. Meanwhile you can get to work. We’ll meet for lunch,” Jungkook nodded. Yoongi looked tired, but for the rest he was alright. “Joy just messaged me a great place, apparently that’s where Irene had her date with Jin. Dress up nicely, ok?” Jungkook nodded again. Yoongi finished his breakfast really quick. He smiled at Jungkook and dressed up before going out.

Since it was obvious that Yoongi didn’t really care about what happened last night —maybe he had forgotten? — Jungkook decided he wouldn’t pay attention to it neither. He had better things to do than punishing himself for his drunken actions. So he started to do his job. He had been taking care of his duties for about fifteen minutes when his phone rang. Jimin had texted him.

**Jimin** _: Kookie_

**Jimin** _: What did you do_

**Jungkook** : _what did I do?_

**Jimin** _: Last night, or yesterday_

**Jimin:** _something happened to you, right?_

**Jimin** : _is everything ok?_

 **Jungkook** : _how do you know something happened last night?_

 **Jimin** : _hah! So something *did* happen last night_

 **Jimin** : _you see_

 **Jimin** : _I woke up this morning and there was a sudden change in the energy of cosmos. So, naturally it was because you did something_

 **Jungkook** : _lol_

 **Jungkook:** _what did you drink, brother_

 **Jimin** : _nothing_

 **Jimin:** _but it’s true, isn’t it?_

Jungkook wondered how Jimin could read his mind even when they weren’t together. He thought Jimin must have cameras spying him. He decided not to lie.

 **Jungkook** : _I went to a club_

And not lying doesn’t mean telling the whole truth, right? The things they had been doing at the club, his new job, Yoongi, Kim Seokjin and mafias… It was all stuff he wasn’t really willing to tell his brother.

 **Jimin** : _I thought you didn’t go to clubs_

 **Jungkook** : _Yoongi invited me. We had some drinks_

 **Jimin** : _did you dance?_

 **Jungkook** : _no_

 **Jimin** : _Did you meet someone interesting?_

 **Jungkook** : _yes_

 **Jimin** : _who?_

Jungkook thought it was better not saying he meant Joy because that would imply giving explanations and Jungkook was sure if he went that way, he would end up telling the whole truth. And he didn’t want that. First, because Jimin would worry so much. Second, because he didn’t want him involved in any of that mess or even knowing it existed. Third, because for some reason, Jungkook felt the need to keep all these new experiences to himself. It was as if he was starting to live by himself —at least to a certain point— and he didn’t want to share those feelings or thoughts with anyone for the moment.

 **Jungkook** : _the waitress_

 **Jungkook** : _she had lots of energy and made great cocktails_

 **Jimin** : _nice then_

He kept writing, but send no messages. Jimin was writing, writing, writing, for more than two minutes, but sent no message. He stopped and then, a simple sentence appeared on Jungkook’s screen.

 **Jimin** : _please be careful_

 **Jungkook** : _I am_

 **Jimin** : _I mean it_

 **Jimin** : _I know you got to live things and be wild and all but… Just take care, ok? Don’t let people take advantage of you_

 **Jungkook** : _I’ll take care_

Just like that, Jungkook went back to work when Jimin said he was heading to college.

 

Yoongi had his hair done with the same hairdresser that had been attending him since he arrived to Seoul —after he gained money to sustain himself and could afford going to cut his hair, of course. The small store was now famous, but the place was still ridiculously small, especially for so many clients. The success had been so big the two original owners, Shin Suran and Kim Heechul had opened another local and were planning yet another one. Everybody thought that Yoongi used the saloon as a way to filter the money he was getting from his business. Dirty money suddenly becoming legal and clean, a clean and luminous place like that transforming money gained at night in big, dark and dirty places. Everybody suspected about the owners’ and Yoongi’s relationship and the nature of their exchanges, even the clients that had nothing to do with it. Yoongi would love that, with all of this, he could be a V.I.P client who didn’t have to wait to get his hair done. After so many years, so much money invested, so many haircuts, and so much time used for building strong relationships, Yoongi entered the hairdresser’s ( _Water flower beauty salon_ ) with a big smile, giant swag and overall confidence and wanted to catch Suran’s attention as soon as he got in, going directly to her, who was dying someone girl’s hair when—

“Sit down and wait for your turn, Suga.”

“But—.” Yoongi couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Don’t care. Sit down. There are three to go before you.” Now some scissors were pointing at him, insistently.

“You didn’t even look at me this time! How do you even know who I am?” Yoongi was right. Heechul hadn’t even raised his eyes from the hair of the man he was cutting. Actually, from that angle, it wasn’t even possible that he could see Yoongi from the corner of his eyes or reflected in the wall mirror or any otherplace.

“I have eyes on my back, you forgot?” Yoongi sighed loudly, causing the laugh of a schoolgirl that was waiting for her turn.

“What’s up with your hair now?” Yoongi frowned and grinned, but Heechul smiled widely.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” He pointed at his long hair. Its color was undefinable for Yoongi and he had some flowers braided here and there. He looked like some kind of elf and Yoongi didn’t know if he liked it or if it was just too much.

“You look like a tree.”

“That was the concept. I call it conceptual hairdressing.”

“Yoongi, your papers are behind the counter.” Informed Suran with a big smile, interrupting the conversation about the thrilling thing called conceptual hairdressing.

“Thank you.” He patted her shoulder as he passed by and went to the counter to review his papers. About forty minutes later and after being deep into paperwork, Suran informed him that his turn had come.

“What do you want now?” she asked, while she washed his hair.

“Just the roots and cut it a bit.” She laughed. Contrary to Heechul, who spoke a lot and very loudly, she didn’t speak too much and always did it softly. It suited her way to move and even her voice. Watching the two associates work was fascinating: the extrovert and extravagant and the shy and calmed, always moving around doing their work like some strange dance, made a great combination that Yoongi knew was the core to their success.

“Define a bit.”

“I trust you.”

“Ok.” She was good doing her work. While she did it, Yoongi thought he would fall asleep. He liked when people touched his hair and he found the feeling of it being cut off and falling to the floor very relaxing. It was done much quicker than Yoongi thought. She interrupted the silence only when it was all done, knowing he needed to put his mind to work to be fully awake. “Have you ever considered green?”

“Green? Like the one you had a while ago?”

“No, mint green. Light colors fit you well, I’m sure you’d look great.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Well, I think we are done. By the way, you should really bring your friend here.” She smiled at him, while she wept the hair that was on the floor.

“Hobi came last week I don’t think—.” She laughed, her voice now lower so only he could hear.

“I am not talking about him. Namjoon came here three days ago and he told me he had seen you with a young boy.” Yoongi clicked his tongue.

“He told you that?”

“Yes. Who is the guy?”

“Just a friend. Maybe I’ll bring him here.”

“Cool.” Suran gave him the receipt of the service, but she didn’t let him pay. She was discreet, as if she didn’t want the other clients to notice. Yoongi accepted the gift.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” Yoongi was about to leave the place when Heechul made a loud comment, while he talked with a client.

“Ah, yes, you have to be careful with who you befriend.” Yoongi frowned and looked at him, thinking about why he suddenly raised his voice, when he was obviously still speaking to his other client. But then Heechul’s eyes met his, just as the door was closing. The stare confused him. What did he mean? Was he talking about Jungkook? What did Namjoon say that made him speak such way? Could he be referring to Namjoon himself? Maybe Heechul wasn’t speaking to him? No, he obviously had been speaking to him…

Soon it was time for Yoongi to meet Jungkook at the restaurant. The place was a) stunning b) ridiculously expensive c) full of people. _Awww, why_ , he complained. He hated places so full of people. Well, he didn’t really like people that much. Jungkook was waiting for him by the door, excusing himself when he interrupted someone entering or leaving the place. He was a simple man: black jeans, shiny black shirt that revealed his forearms, black shoes and an old watch. His brown hair was clean and a bit too long —his brows were barely visible now. God, he looked amazing. Yoongi thought he was blushing a little. Jungkook saw him coming, so he put his phone inside his pocket and smiled at him. Yoongi did the same. _Shit. This looks like a date. My fault_.

“How was your morning?”

“Just right.” Yoongi answered. “You look good.”

“Thanks. I really wanted to put on a hoodie and some sneakers but you said I had to drees up fancy. I see why. I’ve never seen so much Gucci together in my life.” Yoongi laughed.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes. Very hungry.”

They entered, took a seat and ordered food. Jungkook ate so much. He was probably still growing. Yoongi wondered if he could grow a little as well. Jungkook was speaking about some technical stuff, about what he had been doing that morning, about things Hoseok had said or had done or… The truth is Yoongi wasn’t paying too much attention. His eyes were fixed on the bright brown eyes that were staring at him from across the room. Big eyes in a rounded face, with high yet somewhat chubby cheekbones. Her lips were red and that gave the girl a fierce, sexy and elegant look that suited her personality well. She rolled her eyes and frowned her nose. _You are late_. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. _Sorry_. She hissed. Jungkook realized that Yoongi was staring to another place. Yoongi wasn’t sure when the younger man stopped talking and discretely moved his head towards the girl. He felt sorry for not listening to Jungkook and being so obvious about it.

 

Jungkook wondered who was that girl, with the cute nose, the leather jacket and healthy looking long hair. She was very pretty. As soon as she noticed Jungkook looking in her direction, she stopped looking at Yoongi. A moment later, she stood up. She was young, very young —probably her early twenties. There was something about the way she moved that together with her lipstick gave her a _femme fatale_ look. He reminded Jungkook of Black Widow from The Avengers. She paid for her drink and as she passed by, she dropped a paper on the floor. It fell to Yooongi’s feet. After a minute, Yoongi picked it up and read something in a small piece of pink paper. He kept that in his pocket.

“Who is she?” Jungkook asked.

“Last night you asked me how we manage our business, remember?” Jungkook tried remembering about their conversations last night. Then he remembered.

“Ah, yes!” Yoongi spoke in whispers, close to Jungkook and looking to the sides. The restaurant was very loud, so no one would hear, thought Jungkook.

“Well, she is your answer.” Jungkook frowned. Was she the one that managed the countability or something? He thought Yoongi did that himself— His food arrived and he started eating quietly. “Her name is Jennie Kim. She is a music producer now, but when I first met her she was an underground rapper. And today she is the owner a small discographic called BlackPink Records. Rumor has it she was trained to be an idol for two years but dropped it.” Now Jungkook understood what Yoongi meant. Yoongi would later further explain their system. While everyone believed Suga and Hoseok used the hairdresser’s as a shield, no one knew the money actually was going to a record company. As far as everybody knew, Jennie Kim and Min Yoongi didn’t even know each other and Hoseok (who knew everybody) didn’t have a relation with her at all. They had a cover for the cover, and that honestly caught Jungkook off guard. It wasn’t until long later that Jungkook learned about the relation between Yoongi and Hoseok’s money, the _Joker_ and Kim Namjoon. But that was not the case during this meeting.

“So, here is where Irene and Seokjin met.” Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded. “But I don’t quite understand the reason why we are here.”

“Because it’s a nice place for a date.” Yoongi’s eyes had a spark of amusement and Jungkook opened his mouth in an o. Was he serious? Did he mean a date? Were dates only a romantic thing? He should ask Jimin about that later— “Just kidding. I want to see if we can get some information about what they talked about, how intimate they were and all that. Besides, Joy said this place is great and I must say she was right. I mean the food is great, I hate that it’s so full and it smells like rich kid from afar but it’s comfortable.” Jungkook laughed. “I’ll ask the waiter. Hoseok found out she was here that day too. Meanwhile, it would be lovely if you search some gossip online about it—“

“I already did. I have all I found in my phone.”

“So you were reading the gossip just before I arrived?”

“Yes. Did you know that Do Kyungsoo has sponsored most of the idols from—“ Jungkook stopped talking for a moment to order another drink. “What was I saying? Ah, yes. I read some interesting gossip. Apparently everyone in the society sections is wondering who Irene is. Some are mistaking her for another woman. Now, I dug deeper into forums and other places and all clues are telling me that she has been seen with Kim Minseok —I found to different Kim Minseoks, and almost nothing is known about any of them— and Park Chanyeol —who is a well known playboy. But there’s more.” Yoongi was listening, nodding from time to time. “I found these documents. They contain a retelling of someone’s account of a murder five years ago. The witness mentions a young woman with the same features as Irene. The description was incredibly detailed and they made an identikit portrait. The scan of the drawing is very blurry but I’d say it’s her.”

“Why is that important and how do you know that girl is Irene?”

“The case was managed by one of Kim Jongin’s lawyer. Someone killed three people in a small industrial town that night, but I couldn’t find any newspaper talking about it. It says the woman that I think is Irene witnessed the whole murder, but was in shock and ran away. Police couldn’t find her, so the murder charges were dropped because lack of proof. The witness only saw the corpses and the girl, that was in shock and eventually ran away when he tried to help her. I suspect we are talking about Irene because we know that is not her real name, right? The description and identikit image are quite similar to her, the only exception is her nose was slightly bigger and a little crooked. This happened six years ago and the first news we get about Irene are from five years ago. Here is my theory: she ran away and hid from the police, for whatever reason. She faked her own death and came to Seoul.” Yoongi laughed

“You have been watching way too many spy movies.” Then Jungkook showed him a news article on his phone. It was from a newspaper belonging to a small town in the south. Yoongi blinked.

“Except for this. Three months later, they found a girl dead near the factories in that town. They said it was a suicide. The description matches Irene. The article adds that she might have been a witness in a trial against a powerful man, accused of murder. I found some other sources for this same news, but only the retelling talking about the trial for murder, and it wasn’t from a newspaper. I found it in a forum where people talk about unsolved cases. A person added this one and said they were angry about the obvious corruption involved in making a whole murder case suddenly disappear.” Jungkook showed him the blurry picture that showed a drawing of someone very similar to Irene. Yoongi was frowning, confused, trying to understand all the loose pieces Jungkook was trying to put together.

“How did you find out all this?”

“I’ve been trying to collect information about Irene since we met her.” Jungkook had no choice but to confess. “Today I managed to make all the things I found more or less coherent.” Yoongi was shook about the whole idea and about the fact Jungkook had found all of that. He was staring at the documents, screenshots, pictures, Jungkook had in his phone and to him, none of that made sense.

“Why?” Jungkook didn’t want to say he had thought, for a moment, she was the woman he saw at the robbery. The more he investigated, the more convinced he was that it wasn’t Irene. Still, he kept trying to find things about her.

“I thought she was another person, a woman I saw at the robbery.” Yoongi nodded.

“This is a mess, Kook.”

“I know.”

“These aren’t real proofs of anything, you know it, right?”

“Yes. But what if it is what actually happened to her?”

“We’ll see. I’ll speak with the waitress. Give me a minute.”

Jungkook was left alone with his dessert, that he enjoyed a lot. All these things he was finding were too unreal for him, but he did his best. Seeing the murder cases and other stuff had made Jungkook more aware that his new job was more dangerous than he thought. That scared him, but the truth is Jungkook was an adrenaline junkie. He had always loved risky stuff, that for sure. And since the robbery, when he was so shocked he couldn’t move, he had learned how he should react in situations like that. He had learned it repeating over and over again in his head what Taehyung did that day and after thinking a lot, he discovered his shock came because he never expected that situation. Now, Jungkook was aware something like that might happen at any moment, so the context was different.  While being alone, Jungkook thought of how excited this hide-and-seek game was making him. And he scared himself for a moment. All this time he had been looking for something, for a thrill in his life. For an actual reason to be alive. He was still looking for that reason, but now he didn’t feel so lost and he felt thrilled for every new day to come. He also thought of how much he enjoyed Yoongi’s attention. Maybe a little too much. A part of him was terrified of his hunger for action —life is not a videogame after all—, and the way he was starting to look at Yoongi. He felt good with him and didn’t want to pay too much attention to those feelings. But what if—

 

When Yoongi got the information he wanted (after a fine payment), he went back home with Jungkook. He then changed his clothes and went to Hoseok’s house to wait for him to come back. The waitress had told him Seokjin and Irene laughed together, shared their meals, kept looking each other in the eyes… The waitress said they looked like they had been dating for a long time, but when she got closer, their conversation was that of two people who are only getting to know each other. That made Yoongi think that maybe they had already had sex and now they had been seeing each other to talk. The waitress couldn’t say much about their conversation, but she said it was pretty obvious that they were being personal and not talking about work. Maybe she was right, but knowing how intelligent they were, they could have been acting. There was something about the whole situation that made Yoongi feel something wasn’t right. He had a bad feeling about it but he didn’t know why.

Jungkook stayed at home and Suga went to Hoseok’s house. He spent the afternoon there, staring at the pink note from Jennie and the password she had written in while he thought. He thought about the mystery about Jungkook’s information and Irene. He thought about why Suho and the others were so desperate for prosecutor Kim’s help, he wondered about where _the dragon_ was right now —no one had known anything about Known Jiyong since the robbery. It all was a mess. Something big was happening around him, around them, and he didn’t have a clue about what it was.

Jungkook’s face popped onscreen and Yoongi smiled. He was asking what Yoongi wanted for dinner. Yoongi said he would eat out. Yeah, between all this problems, Jungkook popped in his life. Yoongi felt his heart beat faster when he stared at Jungkook for too long, and that was not ok. Because Yoongi had always thought of Jungkook as a good toy, but nothing more. Of course, he helped him and wasn’t using him, really. But when he met Jungkook he thought _I can play with him a while, and it will be a nice game but nothing more_.  But maybe he was wrong. Last night, after the kiss and all of that, he had rejected him. Was Jungkook that drunk anyway? It was the right thing to do, yes. But since when did Yoongi do the right thing? He thought he was better than taking advantage of a drunk person, and he was. But then he was a little drunk himself, would he have done it if it had been another person, not Jungkook? Yoongi wasn’t sure. What Yoongi did know is that when he played games —a thing he hadn’t done for a while now— things weren’t this slow. _Damn, he should be on my bed since like a week ago_. But the fact was that Jungkook wasn’t sleeping with him. Why? Yoongi didn’t want to hurt him. In any way. He couldn’t be mean with Jungkook, never, in any context. Jungkook deserved better, better than him, better than his way and his games. _You are a cocky bastard and a bit of a fuckboy. Yes, he deserves better._ A fuckboy… Yoongi thought that was an appropriate adjective. His relationships were simple: he liked the whole chasing and flirting, but he liked it fast. He hated wasting so much time in that. Then sex came. He spent steamy nights with the chosen person and then said goodbye and that was all. The few that had tried to go further in a relationship with him had found a wall. They had found a workaholic that only wanted sex as a way to get rid of daily stress but then came back to that very same daily stress gladly. They had found a cocky man that didn’t let them go through his facade. They had found a person who claimed to love commitment, but never committed to anyone —romantically. Yoongi didn’t like being chased after, he felt like he lost control of the situation. He could be charming and convincing, so people he went after usually fell for him. And when they tried to get too close, or started showing signals of a different understanding of the nature of their relationship, Yoongi usually either suddenly stopped contact or —if not possible— hurt the other person so bad they would go away. That included cheating, screaming and saying hurtful things. So yeah, Min Yoongi was an asshole. _I am an asshole and he is… He is to pure._ He didn’t want his toxicity and impurity getting close to Jungkook. But a part of him, filled with the idea of the romantic love Hollywood burns in our brain, thought that maybe if he got closer to that light, he could get rid of all the darkness around him.

“Hey man.” Hoseok was carrying his bag, his keys in his hand.

“Hey.”

“How long have you been waiting here?”

“About three hours.”

“Why didn’t you come inside?” Hoseok’s eyes were opened a lot. He was maybe a little worried since it was starting to get cold and Yoongi was wearing a simple t-shirt. Yoongi suddenly realized it was cold. He had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed the cold.

“It was nice outside.”

“Come in. My sister says hi, by the way.”

 

Days and days went by. Yoongi was still debating inside his head. Sometimes he would be flirty, then he would regret and do as if nothing happened or it was just a joke. Still, he couldn’t believe how he had lived his whole life without Jungkook. He was funny, organized, dedicated and incredibly efficient in everything he did, as well as cute. As they were spending more time together and Jungkook felt more comfortable, he started showing that he could be very cheeky, witty and flirty too. He loved teasing Yoongi and his sense of humor was very silly —unlike Yoongi that had a very dry sense of humor.

They went to the _Joker_ during week days, because there was less people, or practically none —especially on Wednesdays— and went to the most hidden corner. Jungkook became a more known figure between the staff —though not the clients. With all this, he finally had no choice but to face Yugyeom, his once classmate. Yugyeom was only as shy as him in the beginning but after a couple of days, he even invited Jungkook and Yoongi to have a drink and watch his show. Jungkook was shook with the idea of seeing him naked.

“It would be so awkward—”

“He is cute, maybe you would enjoy it.” Teased Yoongi with a smile, and maybe a hint of jealousy, since he knew Yugyeom would have perfect abs and ass while he… Well, he was “ok” at best. Hoseok was sitting there with them. He was tired and not talking too much.

“It would be awkward.” Jungkook insisted, grinning. Yoongi took a sip of his drink.

“Think of it this way: nothing can be more embarrassing than the first time you came to the show. I thought you would die that day.” Yoongi laughed. Jungkook blushed and shook his head.

“I really hate you.” Jungkook laughed.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“The truth is I would love to watch a movie and chill.”

“A movie?”

“Yes. Like some horror movie or zombie thing and just chill.” Jungkook nodded, satisfied with his plan.

“An horror movie for chilling… That’s an interesting concept.” Laughed Hoseok. “But seriously, guys, are you telling me we came here… just to go back home to watch a movie?”

“Yes.” Said Jungkook. Hoseok rolled his eyes and messed with his hair.

“The truth is I am tired,” Yoongi said. “Maybe I like your plan.”

“Yoongi!”

“Sorry, Hobi. Besides, you look tired as well. Maybe we should just go home.”

“Ah, you old man don’t know how to party. Go to your place and enjoy the movie, I’ll be here a little more.”

“Alone?” asked Jungkook, as he finished his drink.

“I am waiting for someone. You know, that’s what I do.” Hobi winked at him and Jungkook laughed. Yoongi finished his beer too and paid.

“Let’s go. See you tomorrow Hobi.”

“See you!” Jungkook waived at him and left with Yoongi. They took a taxi.

“Yoongi.” started Jungkook.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you know how to drive?”

“I can drive, Kook.”

“But you don’t have a car.”

“I have a motorbike. It’s in Hobi’s garage.”

“Why?”

“I can’t remember why.”

“What’s the use of it if you don’t use it?”

“Kook, can you stop asking questions?”

“Not really.”

“Ah, you are annoying.” Jungkook smirked.

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe I like annoying you. You are easy to annoy.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Go to hell, kid.”

“See? Hobi is right, you are already a grumpy old man.”

“Ugh, will you ever stop?” _And he didn’t say grumpy, you shithead_.

“Not really,” but he stayed quiet for a moment. “Yoongi.”

“What?”

“Is it because the motorbike is broken?”

“Fuck you.”

“Damn right, I know I am a _fuckeable_ person.” Jungkook couldn’t stop laughing and Yoongi wanted to kill him. Though deep, deep inside he thought the situation was funny and he loved making him laugh

“Sure, man, sure.”

“But you didn’t answer, why don’t you use it?” Yoongi hit his own face with the palm of his hand. This guy was too much.

When they arrived home, Yoongi displayed a varied collection of movies for him. He chose the one that would probably have more blood in it and they sat on Yoongi’s bed to watch it. In the ride home, apart from being annoyed by Jungkook’s question, he had been thinking about the movie. It wouldn’t be the first time they went to his room to watch a movie, but now he felt nervous. Every time they did it, Yoongi felt more anxious.

“Now you tell me something, why are we watching a movie about mafias and killings?” Yoongi asked.

“Why not?”

“I mean, you can live it first had if you insist.”

“No, thank you,” Jungkook laughed a little, but his tone was cautious. “I just like action movies. What movies do you like?”

“Action is alright. But I like dramas. Not _let’s-cry-because-this-is-so-sad_ dramas, but the ones that make you think. And thrillers, for the same reason.”

“That suits you.”

“I guess so. Should we made pop-corn?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll go. Keep watching without me.”

“Ok.”

Ah yes, as well as a great and tidy roommate, an amazing worker and an incipient good friend, Jungkook was a piggish who ate about everything. _The kid must be growing_ , thought Yoongi every time. Yoongi got back to his room carrying the freshly made pop-corn. By then, Jungkook had made himself comfortable and was now wearing his pajama. _Yeah, well you can’t maintain those muscles if you don’t eat a lot_. Yoongi wasn’t hungry. The movie was honestly bad, but Jungkook watched it carefully, his huge eyes wide open, and his mouth devouring the pop-corn (a thing he did slowly, so it would last). Yoongi lost interest in the movie within the twenty minutes and by minute thirty two his eyes didn’t look at the movie anymore. They observed Jungkook, quietly, a warm smile appearing in his face. This was wo normal. It was a normal night, a normal movie, a normal situation. It was so domestic, so easy and natural that Yoongi felt his heart beating slow while melting. It had been so long since he felt this way. The only person that could make Yoongi feel at home was Hoseok. But since they worked together, many times they couldn’t leave space to that kind of familiarity. Their business was a dangerous one, one where if you want to succeed you have to keep your mind as cold as possible. And moments like this didn’t leave your mind cool and prepared for the action. No, they made you feel warm, calmed and relaxed. Relaxing was something you could not do if you made a living like Yoongi did.

 

When Jungkook’s hand went to find more pop-corn but only met empty space, he cleaned his hands and left the bowl on the floor. The movie was just ok, but it was catchy. Jungkook really wanted to know what was going on there. He was using his tongue to get rid of corn pieces between  his teeth and chilling watching the blood run onscreen when he noticed Yoongi wasn’t watching the movie. He gave his companion a side look. Yoongi was now looking at the screen. Jungkook watched the movie again until a moment later, when he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to Yoongi, who was now moving a cushion to change his position. Jungkook tried watching the movie again, but now his mind was distracted. A minute later, again, he looked at Yoongi from the corner of his eyes. _Got you_. Yoongi was resting his head on the palm of his hand, while his shoulder leaned on the pillow. His other hand was on his belly and Jungkook could see it moving up and down from breathing. Yoongi’s whole body was slightly curved towards Jungkook. He wasn’t even trying to hide he was looking at him.

“Why are you looking at me?” Jungkook asked, still looking to the TV.

“Me?” Yoongi laughed. Of course, he still tried to deny it and made an exaggerated move with his head, as if he was only now looking at Jungkook.

“Yes, you.” Jungkook moved to face him. Yoongi rolled his eyes and hid a smile as he spoke again.

“I don’t know. I thought you had something in your face, but it’s gone.”

“Well, it took it long to go then.” Jungkook laughed. “I felt your eyes on me for the past twenty minutes.”

“Really?” Jungkook nodded and Yoongi shrugged. “You have a strange perception of time.”

“I don’t.” Jungkook now lied down on his belly and looked at Yoongi, a childish smile on his lips. He giggled. He thought of how he wouldn’t have done it a month ago, how he never thought he would ever be like this when he first met Yoongi. But he felt comfortable. He never felt too comfortable with most people. But now with Yoongi he felt he could be himself, he felt good being there, he felt great in his own skin. It was very similar to what he felt with Jimin, but it was also different. He thought his heart would start racing, his hands would be shaking from being this close. He thought he would feel that ball growing on his stomach, the consequence of a feeling he couldn’t quite explain yet. But he wasn’t feeling any of those things. Instead, he felt he had been doing that his whole life. He felt he had been knowing Yoongi for so long… “I must be really interesting, then. I mean, I made you stop watching the movie.”

“Get off that cloud, you cocky bitch.” Jungkook laughed. Yoongi  did too. The movie was nothing but a background sound now —screaming, shooting and all that. Yoongi got a little closer, his voice now a whisper. “Though I’ll admit you are interesting.”

“That’s why you were staring? I know I have a nice face, but man, that was intense.” Teased Jungkook, whispering as well. Yoongi didn’t laugh, but Jungkook certainly did.

“Because you looked good.” The elder finally admitted.

“Did I?”

“Yes. You looked so happy and concentrated. It was cute.”

“And you missed the movie?”

“Yes, I didn’t understand a single thing about it.” Yoongi now laughed and Jungkook shook his head.

“We should watch another, one that catches your attention.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable that I was staring at you?”

“No. But I want to watch a movie together.” Yoongi hesitated.

“I will probably look at you anyway.” Jungkook now laughed out loud.

“Yoongi, my face is not that interesting.”

“I think it is.” Yoongi’s eyes were totally serious. Jungkook blinked a couple of times, then stared back at Yoongi. His eyes were small, very dark, but pretty. Jungkook liked the way they stared intensely at certain things or certain people, when he looked like he was trying to get straight to their minds. It was a hard stare and it took Jungkook long time to learn how to hold it without feeling intimidated or without blushing and looking down —which, he had learned, was the usual reaction Yoongi received from everybody except Hoseok and most of times Namjoon as well. The silence started to feel heavy the moment Jungkook felt his blood suddenly rushing in his veins.

“That was a very cheesy line.” He laughed.

“I am cheesy pick up line expert, Kookie.” He grinned. _I love when he smiles like this, even if it is rare_. Jungkook then got very close to Yoongi and held his hand as he gave him the TV control. It was a sudden impulse, but Jungkook knew he had to do it. He discovered he liked how Yoongi’s fingers touched his hand.

“Now you pick up one and we watch. Together.” Yoongi was obviously caught off guard, but he held Jungkook’s hand tightly and started looking for a movie, with Jungkook now cuddling by his side.

 

“Guys, you got to see this.” Said Hoseok, days later, when they were all together in his living room, each of them working on different stuff. Then, he put his phone in front of them —Jungkook and Yoongi were sitting next to each other in the table full of papers and electronic equipment— and pressed play. A video that showed Bae Suzy started playing. She was dressed in white and wore natural makeup, giving an image of absolute innocence and elegance. A second passed without a move or word and then she smiled and started speaking, cleanly and softly.

“Hi. If you are watching this video it’s because you are invited to my birthday party, that will take place in the _Joker_ club this October 10 th . You can bring up to four companions. There will be good music, free drinks and entertainment to share this special moment together and have lots of fun,” she spoke so sweetly and her smile was so warm that Yoongi immediately understood why everyone fell to their knees around her. “Please, confirm your assistance and the number of companions you are bringing to the event by calling or messaging the club staff. You can find the number, e-mail and SNS below,” she pointed down, and on the screen, the _Joker’s_ contact information appeared. “See you there!” she shoot finger hearts and the message was over.

Yoongi clicked his tongue and left his pen on the papers he was working in. Hoseok locked his cellphone and put it back in his pocket. Jungkook didn’t say a thing and went back to his computer.

“What should we do?” asked Hoseok.

“What do you think?”

“I think everyone is going to go.” Hoseok was sitting in front of Yoongi. Yoongi scratched his chin.

“Is it that good or bad Hobi?”

“Well,” Hoseok sighed. “She invited us and we already know how influent she is. That is one thing. Then, if everyone is going to go, then we shouldn’t be less than them… But if it is true that everyone is going to go that means we will be in a place full of people we don’t like.”

“Maybe that is exactly why we should go.”

“Yes. But last time we were in a place with lots of people, and with Suzy, you remember what happened. We almost started a fight with Suho. And that is not good.” Hoseok bit his inner lip, thinking about it.

“That will happen even if we don’t go. I mean, everyone there would have reasons to kill each other. Literally. And it is Bae Suzy’s party, so IU is obviously going to go and she won’t miss such an opportunity to make new friends. The ones that had been covering her back are not so present now and she needs to find someone new.” And Yoongi knew that, being who she was, many people were willing to do the job. “Besides, a rich kids party means lots of income if you are a drug dealer. The party is going to attrack them like light to flies.” Hoseok nodded.

“Yes but— Look, it is true, you are right but—“

“But you are scared of Suho.” Hoseok sighed.

“Honestly yes. But it’s not him who worries me the most. I’m talking about Xiumin himself, Namjoon told me a minute ago. To be honest, I don’t really want to be in the same room as him after the news. He’s chasing, Yoongi. I suspect Kwon Jiyong is the one being chased but you know what that means.” He nodded. During last week, three people had died in horrible ways and rumors had spread like fire. He had received a message from Joy and she couldn’t have been any clearer: _Xiumin is after someone_. And that meant that anyone that got in his way would meet a terrible end. Now, decididng who was in his way was up to him and that had become equivalent to: _just don’t let him even look at you when he is chasing_.

“Well, if he goes, he won’t be able to kill hundreds of guests, right? At least not inside the _Joker_.”

“Still—.” Hoseok let Yoongi see his phone, and he started reading his messages with Namjoon. “I don’t think we should go there. No one has seen the dragon, he is obviously hiding. I heard Seungri is finally out after the robbery incident, but he decided to shut in his own house, security all over the place, armed to the extreme and his girlfriend is the only one allowed to go inside and outside, always with one or two bodyguards. It is crazy. Chaerin hasn’t said a word about this, but she has sent Sandara to Japan. I think she is preparing for a full scale war, but who can tell,” Hoseok shook his head. “No one understands yet why Suho wants the dragon, but he obviously wants him dead if he sent Xiumin after him. No sane person wants to mess with all of this, my friend.”

“However, if we took a good chance we could be there to pick up things as they fall when they start fighting—.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t even consider it, Suga.” Hoseok warned, pointing his long finger at Yoongi, who gave him a side smile in return. “It’s not a good idea.”

“Why? Hoseok, they will be killing themselves and who will be benefited? If we play our cards well, we could be the ones.”

“No.” Hoseok was suddenly very straight. He looked at the table and made lots of gestures with his hands as he spoke. “When we first got into this, we talked about it: we wouldn’t mess with stuff too big for us.”

“We weren’t where we are now.”

“This stuff is _still_ too big for us.” Hoseok couldn’t help but raise his voice.

“I don’t think so.” Hoseok hit the table and Jungkook jumped on his seat. Now Hoseok was starting to get very angry, and that was very unusual. But Yoongi knew he was angry just because he was scared and worried.

“Dammit, Yoongi, know your fucking place! We don’t mess with anyone’s bussines. We are just here, do our thing, then we go. We are not going to interfere in a war, not now not never, understood?” Yoongi had no choice but to lower his head and bite his tongue. If Hoseok kept thingking that way, they weren’t going anywhere ever. They would just stay in the same place, being nobodies trying to act like big ones. But it was no time for discussing that now. Jungkook was staring at both of them, his eyes revealing surprise from the heated up conversation. He started talking slowly, trying to break the ice.

“Then what are we going to do about Suzy’s party?” Hoseok and Yoongi both looked at him.

“I don’t know—“ said Hoseok, shaking his head and massaging his forehead.

“I think we shouldn’t miss it. Even if it’s just to get information. Besides, Suzy sent you the invitation, maybe she wants to talk to you personally.” Hoseok nodded.

“Yeah. But it could be dangerous. Remember what Suho said? They think we have something to do with Kwong Jiyong and the robbery because Taehyung was there. I don’t think we should get exposed like that, especially since Chaerin obviously doesn’t trust us. If she did, after hearing from Suho’s point of view, she should have come to us.”

“True. What about Taehyung? We could send him.”

“We could, yes. But I don’t think he would want to. He is terrified. He is trying to make it clear he didn’t have anything to do with the robbery, but he is not being too successful. Sandara gave him a warning; she doesn’t trust him anymore. But then Suho doesn’t neither. He is trying to make his contacts work but that will be a slow process. Nobody wants to cover up for him in any way.” Yoongi nodded. He scratched his head. After all, Hoseok was right. What could they do then? They couldn’t have Namjoon doing the job because he couldn’t take sides so publicly.

“Maybe I could go.” Suggested Jungkook. Both Hoseok and Yoongi’s eyes ran to him, confused. “They don’t know me. The only ones that have seen my face are Suho, Baekhyun, Amber and Irene. Amber is in Hong Kong, and the rest have only seen me once, and it was quite some time ago now. Same with Suzy and IU. They haven’t seen me again. They probably don’t know who I am.”

“Suho never forgets a face.” Said Yoongi.

“Still, they don’t know who I am. If there will be so many people there, I can hide easily anyway. And I know it sounds silly, but going from a tired face and terrible clothes to some makeup and a nice suit can change someone’s perception a lot.”

“Well, that is true. Besided, Jin does know you, like the staff so you wouldn’t be completely alone.” Now, Yoongi was starting to feel scared. He didn’t want Jungkook doing that. It could be dangerous and— “I don’t see any problem in it. I mean, you would have to learn who is who and all of that, but we have plenty of time to teach you those things.” Hoseok gave Jungkook a side smile, and he nodded. Yoongi wanted to protest.

“But— But it could be dangerous—.”

“They can’t do anything to me if I’m at the _Joker_ , right? I will be fine. Maybe I could disguise as staff from the club. I bet they will be hiring more waiters and all.” Hoseok smiled.

“That is a pretty good idea. And it’s a good excuse to get your hair done.” They both laughed and Yoongi understood he had no option but to let it happen. He needed to know what was going on anyway. “So?”

“Ok, ok. Jungkook will go. We’ll talk with Joon and we will teach you all about those motherfuckers.” He rolled his eyes and Hoseok patted Jungkook’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you ejoyed the chapter. Please, let me know your thoughts about it ^.^ (part two will be here soon!)


	6. Just One Day (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have the second part for the previous character. I hope you enjoy it and sorry the possible mistakes. Let's go!

“Yoongi,” said Jungkook, while they were having lunch. “If you had one day left before you died, what would you do?”

“Just one day?” Jungkook nodded. Yoongi hesitated.

“I would spend it with Hoseok doing something like kart races or going to the amusement park. Then we would go to the beach and see the sunset. I’d like to see the sunset while I die, to be honest.” He stopped to drink some water. Jungkook couldn’t help but think _Hobi is truly Yoongi’s family_. “Yeah, I could spend my last day on earth with you two.”

“With me as well?”

“Yeah. I bet you like sunsets too.” Jungkook laughed.

“I do.”

“We could watch the sunset together one day.”

“That sounds good to me.”

And, of course, that was exactly what they did that very same afternoon. They went to a place over a hill, and they were all alone.

Life was being normal for Jungkook for the past few weks: he was alright, he had a place to live in, a job, he was making friends, he had Jimin. He was leading a nice, quiet and satisfactory life, and he liked it that way. Everyday was exciting and that gave him reasons to live.

They sat on the grass next to each other. Yoongi left his hand near Jungkook’s upper thigh and Jungkook held it. Yoongi smiled. Holding hands had become an habit since the movie night. Yoongi never held Jungkook’s hand. Instead, he let the younger look for it and iniciate the contact. Jungkook wondered why. When Yoongi wanted to hold hands, he would just very obviously leave his hand hanging near Jungkook, but it was ultimately Jungkook’s decision to hold it or not. He always did. Yoongi sighed and looked to the horizon, where orange was dominating the sky. Jungkook rested his head on Yoongi’s shoulder and watched how the colors changed to intense orange, then red and finally combined into violet when the night was about to finally cover it all.

“It’s relaxing, isn’t it?” Asked Yoongi. Jungkook nodded. “It makes you think about life.” Jungkook was playing with Yoongi’s fingers, and Yoongi observed as he did. “What would you do if you had only one day left for living?”

“I don’t know. I think I would go home and spend the day with my brother, talking. Probably crying as well. Then, when night came we would shut up and just seat next to each other.” Yoongi nodded. Then Jungkook laughed, as a thought came to his head, a thought he rejected.

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking.”

“And what did you think?” Yoongi was amused.

“It will sound way too… I don’t know. It’s nothing.”

“Oh come on,” Yoongi insisted. “Tell me.” Jungkook sighed, and answered very shyly. As he spoke, he felt he was blushing and covered his face using his free hand.

“I was just thinking that if this was my last day on Earth, I would definitely like to spend the night with you.”

“That is _super_ corny, to be honest.” Yoongi smirked. “I thought you weren’t the cheesy type.”

“Ah, I can be very cheesy, don’t test me. I’ve watched tons of romantic comedies.” Yoongi laughed.

“And what would we do? If this was our last night being alive.” Jungkook’s eyes raised to meet Yoongi’s, as he hesitated. He couldn’t come up with a coherent answer, his thoughts running one over the other, in a messy bubble.

“You tell me, what would we do?” Yoongi had a little smile on his lips, then broke the eye contact.

“I can think of a couple of things—“

“You are low-key a pervert, aren’t you?” Jungkook sit up and smirked, amused.

“You are wrong, Kookie. I am high-key a pervert. I’m surprised Hoseok hasn’t told you that bullshit yet.”

“Ah, he did. But I chose not to believe until I saw with my own eyes.”

“Now who’s the pervert?” Yoongi laughed out loud. Jungkook jokingly punched his arm, and Yoongi did the same. And then he did it again, and when he tried to do it again —as if he was getting into some kind of pillow fight, Jungkook rolled his eyes and stopped his fist, wrapping it in his own hand. When would this guy learn that Jungkook was way stronger than him? Yoongi protested, and as soon as he moved his other hand, Jungkook held it too.

“You are too slow.” Said Jungkook. Yoongi opened his mouth. He wanted to say something. But Jungkook made him lie down and put himself on top of Yoongi.

“Ahh, let me go you little—“

“I told you, you are slow. I expected more form the famous Suga, to be honest.”

“I am losing the habit. It’s been long since I used my fists.”

“I can tell.” Yoongi was pissed. His eyes were half closed and he was probably considering the best way to kill Jungkook, but he didn’t mind because this was funny.

“Ok, I had enough. Now let me go.” Yoongi was laughing, but it was a false laugh. _Liar_. “Come on!” he tried pushing Jungkook, but he was holding his wrists tightly. Jungkook had the sudden revelation that Yoongi _hated_ not being in control. “What do you want with this, huh?”

Jungkook was having the time of his life and he laughed, like the villain of a movie. Then he faced Yoongi, their noses almost rubbing. His smile suddenly disappeared, as he realized how close they actually were. He was suddenly conscious of how Yoongi’s body felt under his own weight, how soft the skin of his arms was. Night was already covering everything above them. Jungkook’s grip loosened, and his muscles lost all tension. He felt he could be paralyzed at any moment. He didn’t know what to do. Then he saw it. He saw the slight change in Yoongi’s eyes, the spark of excitement and danger that flashed through his eyes until they reached a small side smirk. Jungkook blinked and just in that moment, he felt Yoongi’s tongue licking his lips and teasing his mouth open. Jungkook was tempted to open his eyes and get away from Yoongi. But he didn’t. He didn’t want Yoongi to see the surprise on his eyes. He thought that would be embarrassing and show just how unexperienced he was. He parted his lips and Yoongi’s tongue went slowly into his mouth. His teeth caught Jungkook’s upper lip and then his lips rubbed slowly against them. It was very slow, very nice, very heartfelt and even romantic… Until it wasn’t. Just as Jungkook was completely relaxing himself and let Yoongi’s hands go free to caress his hair, the elder’s hands grabbed his hair roughly. The kiss was suddenly a hot mess, too intense to let Jungkook breathe. Yoongi urged Jungkook’s body to get closer to his and pressed his hips against Jungkook’s. It was as if Yoongi had been waiting for this to happen. And also as if he was making an statement: _I am the one in control_. It was a hot, terrible and incredible mess and Jungkook gave up to it, feeling their saliva mix, breathing the same hot air, his fingers burying in the other man’s waist. When Jungkook opened his eyes again, he was now under Yoongi’s body, now his hands were the ones trapped. He was breathless, and so was Yoongi. But that didn’t stop him. His expert lips went to Jungkook’s neck and throat and stopped there for a long while. _I’ve been waiting for this_ , whispered Yoongi’s low voice —almost a growl— in his ear. And shit, that was a turn on.

When it was time to get back home, late at night, they were both too tired to walk the forty-minute path, so they called a taxi. In the mirror, Jungkook could see just how bad his state was and he wasn’t surprised the driver had looked at them with a hint of fear. His hair was a mess and he had some grass on it. His white t-shirt was covered in dirt and a small part of it was ripped. He had a giant hickey there was no way to hide. His arms were all scratched. It was like he had fell down a ladder and then someone had tried to choke him to death. He looked terrible. His lips where swollen and his neck was aching. Yoongi’s dark clothes covered the dirt way better. His hair was in terrible condition, though. His hickeys were multiple, but very discreet. Overall, he looked like he had been partying hard, but nothing more. _This is unfair_.

Since that night, life started to feel like a movie for Jungkook.

 

Next day, the classes started. When Jungkook arrived to Hoseok’s house, he did it alone. Yoongi had decided to sleep a little more. Hoseok opened his eyes a lot, but didn’t comment anything about Jungkook’s terrible state that morning.

“Where is Yoongi?”

“He is a lazy ass that decided to stay in bed.” And yes, there was a hint of resentment in Jungkook’s words. Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“He will never change.” He let Jungkook enter and closed the door. The class started as soon as they finished their snack.

Jungkook was very impressed when Hoseok’s living room white wall filled with photographs of people. Must have been hundreds of photographs. Jungkook recognized a couple faces. Hoseok was holding markers of different colors. He gave Jungkook some papers so he could take notes. _So he meant it when he said this was a class_.

“And you know all these people?” asked Jungkook, impressed.

“This is only the first round. I printed more photographs but thought you would be scared if I showed you all of them at once.”

“Shit.”

“I know.” Hoseok sighed and then took a black marker. “Where should we start— I think we should start by the _Joker_ staff, right? And you know most of them already so it will be easier.” Jungkook nodded. He picked up a pen and prepared to write. “So, this pal here is Kim Namjoon, the owner of the club. He studied business and finished before the rest of us humans were even freshmen in highschool. He is basically a genius. Don’t trust him.”

“I thought you were friends with them.”

“And we are. But don’t trust him. He is a professional liar anyway, understood?”

“Yes. But does that mean you don’t trust him?”

“I’d trust Kim Namjoon with my life. So would Suga. But we are talking about you. You don’t trust Kim Namjoon, ok?” Jungkook didn’t understand, but he nodded. Hoseok wrote _Joker: Kim Namjoon_ , in the phorograph. “This is Jackson Wang. He is the security team leader. No one wants to mess with him and everyone sees him as intimidating but the truth is he is a sweetheart. He has some links to Amber Liu. I’ll tell you about her later.” He wrote _Joker: Jackson_ in the picture and moved to the next one. “These lovely ladies are the waitresses you already know: Luna and Seulgi. They— Hello , Yoongi.” He said, as Yoongi entered the house, discretely. “You are late. You know I hate it when you are late.”

“Sorry, man,” Jungkook noticed Yoongi was wearing makeup on face and neck. Hoseok probably did too. “I couldn’t miss your master class. Do you have coffee?”

“In the kitchen.” Hoseok checked his phone while Yoongi was in the kitchen.

“So where were you?”

“Kang Seulgi—“

“Ah, that bitch hates me.” Suga said, as he leaned back in the sofa. Jungkook tried to stay away from him, so he wouldn’t distract him.

“I like Seulgi.” Murmured Jungkook.

“She is not a bitch, who can blame her for hating you? She loves me though, so—“

“We all know you love Seulgi, Hobi. Next person.”

“Did I miss something?” asked Jungkook. Hoseok laughed as he wrote her name.

“Whatever. Just don’t tell her your secrets. Then you have Luna. That’s not her real name, but you don’t need to know it right now. She is the only one you can trust to never ever put anything weird in your drink. She is a very nice woman, don’t mess her in stuff.”

“He loves Luna too, as you can see,” commented Yoongi, getting close to Jungkook, who nodded and avoided physical contact. “Our Hoseok is a ladies man.”

“Will you ever shut up? God. These two will be the ones the day of Bae Suzy’s party.” Hoseok proceeded to explain about a couple other waiters Jungkook had never seen and one that Jungkook recognized immediately. Hoseok commented he didn’t know them too well.

“I know that one well.”

“Yugyeom?” asked Hoseok.

“They used to study together.” Jungkook nodded.

“Oh, ok. Then just talk to him so he doesn’t undercover you. Again, you don’t need to know Joy’s real name, but she is—“

“Does she really need an introduction?”

“Yoongi, stop, you are annoying. Joy hears everything and knows everything that happens in the _Joker_. She loves Yoongi and is very loyal so she will help you no matter what. You can trust her. Then Solji is a veteran in the club scene. She knows everyone and can collect about any information you need at any given moment. Don’t ever underestimate her. She can look all innocent and all that but she could probably beat you in any situation. I am not quite sure about who will be the DJ that night. There’s a high chance that Suzy will hire someone herself. If not, I introduce you to the two main candidates. They are the most popular DJ’s currently working in the _Joker_ —and other clubs. They are pretty, nice, famous and influent.” Jungkook nodded and observed Hoseok pointing to a more or less familiar face. “We’ll start with the ladies. This girl is LE. Before becoming a DJ she, hmmm—“ Hoseok was struggling to find the right words.

“She was a high class prostitute.” Yoongi shrugged, like saying _come on, man, saying it is not so difficult_.

“Yes. She retired after a couple of years and started working as a DJ. Her sex worker days are gone, but the contacts from that time still remain. Yoongi thinks she is scary—”

“She is very scary! You know it.”

“—Because she is always around influent people, knows many dirty secrets and has powerful contacts. Not to mention that she is a self defense expert and everyone will come after you if she says so with just a hand gesture. If you want to know if someone is in the club or can’t remember someone’s face or name, she is the right person to go to. Then here we have Yoo Youngjae.” He pointed at a young man. Jungkook thought he had a pretty mouth. “Incredibly popular. Don’t let that smile fool you, he is a fuckboy, he has been in jail before reaching nineteen and he probably has tried way more hard drugs than you can even mention. The guy plays being funny and crazy party goer, but he is a snake. Don’t even listen to him. He is charming and is used to get what he wants. I should add that both of them have a massive legion of fanboys and girls you should stay away from.”

The class continued for a while, and then Yoongi and Jungkook went back home. Hoseok looked tired. Yoongi said it was because he had been up all night doing business. Jungkook asked Yoongi if he was having _night shift_ anytime soon. Yoongi said he was more of a morning person, but next month, he would have to do the _night shift_ while Hoseok did the morning one. Yoongi agreed to use his abandoned motorbike, so they put on the helmets and he drove back home, Jungkook hugging him from behind. He thought about last night, about how each of them went to their respective berdooms without saying a single word.

“Your neck looks awful.” Yoongi said as soon as they entered his building elevator.

“It’s your fault.”

“You started all this, don’t forget.” Jungkook rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Fuck you.”

“Ok I mean, if you are willing to do it, I won’t protest.” Jungkook started looking to the sides, and whistled. _I haven’t heard you Min Yoongi. I am doing like you don’t exist_. “The truth,” said Yoongi, and as they got down the elevator, he took his chance and put Jungkook against the wall and licked his lips, his arm agains the wall, beside Jungkook’s head. It would have had a better effect if he had been taller, but he still looked swag. “is we should have a nice shower. I mean, after last night and that heavy as fuck lecture, we need it.” Jungkook didn’t shower before going out to Hoseok’s house because he was too tired and tried sleeping as much as he could. So he really wanted a shower.

“You are going too fast, darling.” His giggle showed a little nervousness.

“Really?” Yoongi got closer, so much their bodies were basically pressed one against the other. “It is almost as if you didn’t see this coming.”

“You know, I’m not good at getting signals.” Jungkook liked playing like this. He could see the wanting in Yoongi’s eyes and he loved making him suffer a little.

“But then last night—“

“What about last night?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“You have to admit you liked it—“

“And what if I did?” Yoongi used his most convicing weapon: low voice, soft fingers and a slight head move to show his best side better.

“I can show you way more of that.” A spark of excitement went trough Jungkook’s body. Damn, he was weak. He was weak for that cheap little trick of Yoongi, who was now blinking slowly, looking to the floor, a side smirk on his face. Jungkook couldn’t get his eyes away from him. _He has practiced this same pose many times_ , realized Jungkook. It reminded him a little of a well trained actor, who always managed to show his best side.

 _Fuck it. Forgive me father for I have sinned_ , he told himself as he went inside the apartment straight to the shower, Yoongi’s smirk now like a wolf’s as he closed the door behind him.

 

In the next few days, Yoongi cursed Jungkook many times, in low growlings and in his mind. He cursed him at least twice a day. _Fuck this guy, seriously. How can someone who was so obviously a virgin be so good?_  Not only he cursed Jungkook, he also cursed himself. _Why are you so fucking weak for this kid? You are so stupid, Min Yoongi. Now he has you in his hands and you didn’t even noticed when it happened_. He told himself how stupid he was at least fifty times a day. He did when he woke up to see Jungkook still asleep in his bed. He did it when, while preparing dinner, Jungkook would come and hug him from behind. He did when he felt his back hurting from the things he had done last night. He did it when he smiled like a fool while he was looking at Jungkook for any reason. He did when he told Jungkook “say hi to Jimin form me!” everytime Jungkook spoke to his brother. _You are stupid, Min Yoongi_ , he thought when Jungkook asked something, anything, and he immediately gave it to him. _You are a fool, the biggest fool_ , he thought when he kissed Jungkook. _Such a fucking bastard,_ he told himself when he started noticing Jungkook was, —naturally, since they lived together and spent most of the day seeing each other— imitating some of his own movements or expressions. Now it was too late to stop and Yoongi could only regret it as he wasn’t going to do a single thing to fix it because he loved this way too much. He wanted to go back to normal, he wanted to have full control, to be the one playing with Jungkook and his feelings, like he always did. But the truth —the terrifying truth— was that Min Yoongi felt his heart didn’t belong to him anymore.

The classes with Hoseok continued more days, of course.

Jungkook was doing his best to memorize all names and faces, with good results. Hoseok pointed at one of the many faces.

"Lee Chaerin, the leader of her gang. Always surrounded by her crew. Has been the queen of Seoul for years now and is afraid her place can be taken by another." Hoseok pointed then another face. "Sandara Park. Chaerin's right hand. I don't want to get close to her or even make eye contact. She is Chaerin's hitgirl. She is in Japan at the moment but there's a chance she will come." Yeah, the story Hoseok told about how she got rid of three men using just a pencil made an impact on Jungkook, Yoongi could tell. "That one is Kim Jisoo. She is Chaerin's protegee and probably the future princess of Seoul. And he," Jungkook pointed at another of the pictures before Hoseok did "is Kwon Jiyong, known as _the dragon_. He was in the robbery, no one has heard of him since then, EXO has a price for his head. He controls most of Seoul's drug trafficking and is Chaerin associate. Seungri," Jungkook pointed at another man "is very close to him. He was in the robbery too, he recently got out of jail. He frequents the city elite's parties and is a well-known womanizer who right now is dating new rising actress Kim Hyuna." He pointed at her and then his finger moved towards a man. "Talking about girlfriends, here’s some gossip: Krystal Jung, sister of super model Jessica Jung, is the current girlfriend of this man, Kim Jogin, also known as Kai, a bussiness man heir and entrepreneur who was millionare by the age of 21 and is basically EXO's finances manager, and together with Park Chanyeol he is the public face as well. That's where we left it yesterday." Hoseok blinked a couple times, obviously impressed. _Yes, that's my boy_ , a feeling of pride growing in Yoongi's chest.

 "You have a great memory, Kookie. Now let's move on. Yes, Park Chanyeol. What you must know about him is that he is incredibly friendly. It is his job, after all. He makes contacts and friends. Like public relations. They say he is having huge financial and legal problems right now, which is not good for them."

 "But it is for us." Pointed out Yoongi. Jungkook nodded and Hoseok continued.

"Talk to him if given the chance, as long as the others are not around. As I said he is very friendly but behaves differently if the other’s are around. He is usually surrounded by many people, most of them girls. He is popular, so maybe it’ll be a little difficult to get o him. Ok, and now here you have someone that you can't go near to neither. Like put these two and Sandara Park in the top danger category, understood? Xiumin and Sehun. They work together most times. They are ruthless killers that will not hesitate cutting your throat anytime and any place. On a more pleasant side you have these two: Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is loud, quite annoying and loves starting dramas and fights. If you don't listen to him, you will be fine. He is actually pretty funny. He is known for his terrible memory, so he won't recognize you. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is a very chill guy. He is friendly too, but he won't get close to you or anyone other than Suho and Baekhyun. And finally, we reached the leader. I doubt he is going to the party. He plans everything to the millimeter, is very intelligent and knows his bussiness very well. All others respect him very much. He will remember you _for sure_. No one can fool him. On the other hand, he is a reasonable person, unlike some of the others, so he will probably listen to anything you have to say. Get it?"

 Jungkook nodded, as he finished writing on his notes, Yoongi impressed by ow fast he made the notes and how absolutely terrible his handwriting was.

"These two are a couple of people you should know, but that won't come anywhere near Seoul in some time. Amber Liu and Zhang Yixing. Yixing is technically under Suho's wing but he has been attending bussiness in Hing Kong lately. Same with Amber. She helps EXO, and also collabotates with others. She is pretty much a lone wolf like us. Finally, people that are with us but supposedly aren't, so technically you shouldn’t know them personally: Jennie Kim and Kim Taehyung. Supposedly, we don't even know Jennie Kim, keep that in mind if you are introduced to her at some point. And about our TaeTae, well, he makes a living out of walking the fine line between allies and enemies. It is a miracle he is still alive, to be honest. I thought he would have a bullet in his head long ago by now. I'm glad I'm wrong. In fact, he is still alive and managing the situations pretty well. That kid can't die. Still, even with everybody now rejecting him, and being into trouble, something he is trying to fix really hard, there's a high chance he will attend. “Why?”  you might ask yourself,” his tone was dramatic. Yoongi was convinced Jungkook wasn’t really asking himself why. “Because he is Suzy's favorite. Apparently, he is the only one she trusts when it comes to dope."

Yoongi bit his tongue. He didn’t like talking about Taehyung. It made him feel way too guilty. If Kim Taehyung actually died or ended up in trouble that could be worse than death, it would be his fault. Yoongi was the one that fist got him into this underground world, Yoongi helped him get it. It was Yoongi's fault that Taehyung was in danger. Now, looking at Jungkook, it was only as if he was repeating the story again. Damn, Jung Hoseok was an optimist, but Yoongi wasn't; _Tae will for sure end up with a bullet between his eyes, in the best possible scenario_. If Jungkook started messing around like Taehyung had done in the beginning...

"What about Irene?" Asked Jungkook.

"If she goes, she will do it with Seokjin. He hasn't confirmed his assistance yet, so we can't know for sure. And well, the lesson is over now. Let's go and eat something."

 

 

Life was truly like a movie. Jungkook couldn't believe what his eyes saw anymore. He felt constant butterflies in his stomach and every day felt like something that was happening to someone else. He studied all that information Hoseok gave him. He worked on the "security system" Yoongi wanted so bad. He was alert to every news, he was trying to hack into Kai and Chanyeol's companies. With all that work, he was pretty busy. Jimin often messaged him and found a simple answer _sorry, brother, I can't talk right now_. Jimin was probably feeling a little sad about it by now. Jungkook didn’t have time to feel bad abut it, about how he was getting a little more distant every time from his older brother. That morning, Jungkook got a message from him.

 

**Jimin** _: you won't believe what happened_

 

Jungkook was busy and didn't see it. About forty minutes later, another message:

 

 **Jimin** : _Kookie, come on answer your phone!_

 

And finally, twenty minutes later:

 

 **Jimin** : _????_

 

Jungkook had his phone far away and didn't listen. He was in bed with Yoongi, having too much fun to interrupt it. He was dedicated to explore every corner of his mate's skin, to kiss every part of his body and run his fingers across the most secret places. To be fair, Yoongi was having the time of his life. He had a huge smile on his face, and growled from time to time and was generally enjoying every move, every teasing and kiss. They looked like a just married couple, all day smiling like fools, not resting at night because they were using the bed for other business. The bed, the shower, the kitchen... The apartment had become a nest full of love —and lust. Hoseok would enter the house, sit about anywhere and Jungkook felt mortified thinking: _Shit, I should have cleaned it better_. Yoongi's phone, lying beside them, rang. Jungkook stopped so Yoongi could reach it, but the other man shook his head and grabbed Jungkook's hands so he would keep one with those moves. _That whiny face of his..._ There was a time when Jungkook wondered  if he was doing things right ( _Will that hurt? That is weird, don’t do it. Ok, stop now. What if you put your mouth like this— BAD IDEA. I don’t think he would like this, he doesn’t seem like the type of person— Oh, ok he likes it_ ). Then he realized he was naturally good at it and he just had to let go. Yoongi's naked body was relaxed, and it was all for him to use... Yes, he could think of some nice stuff to do right now—

 

The phone rang again as Jungkook was lowering his head down Yoongi's belly. He, again stopped for a second and Yoongi protested. He looked like he wanted to drop the phone out the window.

 

"Don't stop, I beg you." He pouted. _Aww how cute_.

 

"I like when you beg, you'll have to do it a little more." Yoongi whined. There was a time when Jungkook would have felt sorry seeing that Yoongi. But, well, people change, right? He had learned from the best, after all.

 

"Please—"

 

"I can't hear you..." Jungkook tried not to laugh, his teeth biting down Yoongi's lower abdomen. Yoongi moaned. He wanted to say something when the phone rang yet again, insistently.

 

"Aww, come on!" Yoongi finally had no choice but to pick up the phone. He was so angry and frustrated— Jungkook tried not to laugh. Yoongi looked funny like this, though he clenched his fists like he was about to punch someone. "Hoseok," he said, as he answered the phone. Oh, he would be in so much trouble when they met... "Dude I was busy, seriously, you can fuck off. Can't I get some free time now? What the fuck is so important that I—"

 

"Turn the TV on." Was all Hoseok said, very calmly. Jungkook lied beside him so he could watch the TV screen as well. Yoongi sighed, clearly pissed off and turned on the TV. It was breaking news.

 

"— the circumstances are yet unknown. Lee Seunghyun had just gone out of jail and police officers suspect the crime could be related to this situation. His girlfriend, actress Kim Hyuna with whom helived, is being attended by doctors since she is still in state of shock." The woman was saying. Yoongi frowned and Jungkook located the names and faces in his head. Yoongi passed the channel. He found another one giving the news.

 

"Lee Seunghyun, also known as Seungri, one of the richest men in Seoul who had been investigated for corruption, influence traffic and relations with local gangs, has been found dead in his house less an hour ago. His girlfriend, Kim Hyuna, who lived with him, called the police upon seeing him. Both the victim and his grilfriend had been drugged and were asleep when the murdering happened. Further details haven't been explained. Police is trying to find out how the murderers could get into his high security system without being noticed."

 

Yoongi turned off the TV, his teeth clenched.

 

"Are you still there?" Asked Hoseok, in the phone. Yoongi's eyes reflected pure terror. He swallowed and then looked at Jungkook, trying to seem more calmed than he was.

 

"Yes, I am. Well, I guess this changes some things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the names and all is confusing, so I tried make it a little easier. Still, don't hesitate to ask if there's something you don't understand. I thank your comments, bookmarks and kudos from the bottom of my heart, I love feedback! I hope you enjoy next few chapters as well ^.^   
> Also, I think something weird is happening with the spaces, sorry for that, I'll fix it

**Author's Note:**

> That was all. As you noticed, I decided not to use the Korean honorifics since I'm not familiar with them and honestly, I wouldn't like to mess up with yet another language. I hope you liked this. Comments, kudos... Everything is very appreciated. There will be tons of idols as side characters too! I'm planning this for seven chapters, so we'll ee how it goes. Other's side characters and ships, along with other possible warnings, will be modified xx


End file.
